Rose Azure
by Ferocious Mouse
Summary: A girl who lived story! Petunia and Vernon Dursley don't want their freak of niece in their home, so Vernon leaves her in a forest. What will happen in the ten years before she is to make her appearance in the wizarding world? Who has raised her in the interval? What will happen to a certain snarky potions professor when she does show up? Will he fall for her? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Lily and James Potter were in the hospital wing at Hogwarts with Madame Promfrey as the midwife on a warm July evening. It was dark times with Voldemort trying to kill everybody. They knew that they were being targeted because they were in the Order of the Phoenix, a secret order that defied Voldemort. The reason they were in the hospital wing was that Lily was about to give birth to their first child and had just gone into labor.

James was sitting in a chair by Lily's bedside, the curtains were drawn around them but they could hear their friends outside of it. Madame Promfrey came in. "All right Lily you are fully dilated now so push," lectured Madame Promfrey. Lily pushed and screamed. "Breathe Lils," James coached. "If you think you are such an expert, why don't you do it?" Lily whispered fiercely. She tightened her hold on James's hand and pushed again. "Good job Lily just one more push," came Madame Promfrey's voice. "Good Job? She nearly broke my hand, and you're telling her congratulations?" James asked faintly. "Oh, shut up," Lily breathed out. Lily was exhausted and had to take a few minutes to breathe. From outside the curtain came Sirius's voice, "Geez would you hurry up already Lily. We don't have all night." Lily screamed in outrage, "Sirius I am going to neuter you if I so much as hear another peep out of you." Then she pushed once more. Everybody could hear the baby's cries as it came into the world. Madame Promfrey cleaned the baby and wrapped the baby in a blanket. "Congratulations it's a baby girl," She said while handing the baby to the new mother. Lily took her daughter and looked down at her. "She's perfect," Lily said proudly. James gently picked up his daughter and held her with a grin on his face that went from ear to ear. Madame Promfrey opened the curtains and all of their friends crowded in.

Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Albus, Filius, and Pomona rushed over to the bed to see the baby. Missing was Frank and Alice Longbottom and Peter. Alex was at home resting because she had just given birth the day before and nobody knew where Peter was but assumed he wasn't there because of his job.

Lily asked, "So what do think you guys think?"

"I think she's beautiful," Remus answered.

Sirius mimed that he couldn't talk.

"Oh fine. You can talk now, you idiot," Lily said to Sirius

"Finally! I thought I was going die not being able to talk, but better to die than to be neutered by Lily's severing charm," Sirius said melodramatically.

James asked, "So Padfoot will you be godfather?"

Sirius looked like a gaping fish.

"Are you sure you want this big of an idiot to be the godfather to our daughter," Lily joked.

Sirius finally rediscovered speech. "You really want me to be godfather to your daughter?" he asked amazed.

"Well, yes, because you are like my brother, my very best friend, and Lily agrees even if she isn't showing it right now," replied James, "So will you?"

"Yes," answered Sirius looking honored.

Lily told the rest of their friends that Alice was going to be godmother. "She made me godmother to Neville so I'm making her godmother to our daughter."

Everybody was dying to know so Remus asked, "So what's the baby's name?"

They all waited with baited breath before Lily finally answered, "Rose Lily Potter. We chose a flower name because I wanted to follow tradition. On my mother's side all the girls are named after flowers and James chose the middle name."

"She looks just like her mom," explained James. He handed Rose to Sirius so he could hold his goddaughter. While Sirius was holding Rose, she opened her eyes. Sirius glanced down, "Merlin!" he exclaimed.

Lily and James looked over at him with questioning glances. "James you weren't quite right with your earlier statement," Sirius remarked.

"What!" exclaimed James, "Does she have my eyes?"

"No," replied Sirius.

"Then what in the name of Merlin do you mean she doesn't look exactly like Lily?!" asked James exasperated.

"Yeah Sirius, could you be a little more specific?," Lily asked impatiently.

Sirius handed Rose back to James. James looked down and found himself gazing at a pair of ocean colored eyes. "Merlin!" he exclaimed.

"What?" demanded Lily. James just passed Rose to her. Lily looked down and saw her daughter's eyes. "Huh. How did that happen?"

Everybody else was curious and demanded to know what was happening. Lily passed Rose to Remus who then was passed to Minerva, who then passed her to Filius, who then passed her to Pomona, who then passed her to Albus, who then passed her to James. Remus asked, "James, Lily you don't have anyone in your family with that color of eyes?"

"No," they both replied.

"They are beautiful though," Minerva said with a sniffle. "They remind me of the ocean."

After hours of every one holding Rose and paying attention to her everyone finally left the new parents to sleep.

A week later…..

The Potters were walking up to meet Albus in the Headmaster's office. He had requested they meet him.

As soon as they knocked he called out for them to come in and had them take a seat. Dumbledore wasted no time getting started, "James, Lily I must urge you to go into hiding. I'm afraid Voldemort will target you. He heard a prophecy. One of his spies was listening outside the door at the Hog's Head when I went to see an applicant for the post of Divination teacher, though it was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all. The applicant, however, was the great-great-granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted Seer, and I thought it common politeness to meet her. I was disappointed. It seemed to me that she had not a trace of the gift herself. I told her, courteously I hope, that I did not think she would be suitable for the post. I turned to leave when she went into a real trance and gave a true prophecy. The spy only heard part of it but I'm afraid he will target you.

"What is the prophecy?" inquired James.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

"So Voldemort is going to try to kill our daughter just because of some stupid prophecy?" Lily asked angrily.

"I am afraid so. Voldemort will set much store by this. He won't want someone out there who could defeat him so he will try to kill Rose setting the prophecy into play," answered Albus sadly.

"How shall we go into hiding, Albus?" asked Lily worriedly.

"I would recommend the Fidelius Charm. The Fidelius Charm is an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find – unless, of course, the Secret Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret Keeper refuses to speak Voldemort could search the entire village for years and never find you. Just make sure it is someone you trust inexplicably," answered Albus.

Lily and James got up and went home to their house in Godric's Hollow. They decided to ask Sirius to be the secret keeper, but Sirius told James that he would be the obvious choice to go with Peter that way Voldemort would target Sirius instead and they would have no chance on getting the secret out of him. So they made Peter there secret keeper. Peter told Voldemort their location one week after they made him their secret keeper and Voldemort went to James and Lily's home. Killing James first, then Lily, but next he tried to kill Rose but the curse rebounded and hit Voldemort instead killing him.

Or so it would seem…


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl Who Lived

Chapter 1: The Girl Who Lived

_**"Dumbledore you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Rose Potter come and live here!"**_

_**"It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter."**_

_**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Rose Potter Day in the future — there will be books written about Rose — every child in our world will know her name!" **_

_**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?"**_

_**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course."**_

_**After taking the child from Hagrid's massive arms, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of red hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**_

_**"Is that where — ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**_

_**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever."**_

_**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**_

_**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. "**_

And with that, a young child's fate was sealed - or was it?

* * *

Petunia enjoyed this time of day the most, early in the morning before her two strong boys had risen from their beds. This was her chance to read the gossip columns in the daily paper while peacefully enjoying her first cup of tea. Only after this dearly loved ritual would she start making the large breakfast her men folk required. This was her normal way to start the day and Petunia hated anything that interfered with her perfectly normal life.

Discovering a baby on your doorstep when you went to fetch the morning paper was certainly not something that could be considered normal. That the baby had her tiny fist clutching a letter addressed to Petunia Dursley immediately ruled out any chance of mistaken identity, the child had been deliberately left at number four Privet Drive's doorstep, and would surely ruin her morning.

The chill that saw Petunia draw the quilted housecoat tighter around her thin body wasn't purely down to this year's first touch of frost on their front lawn. That a baby could survive out here, never mind be ignored by both the milkman and the paperboy, reeked of something she was desperately trying to forget even existed. The reports on the news of owls behaving strangely and weird light shows in the sky began to make some sense to the housewife, only something cataclysmic in the magical word would see this child end up here.

Petunia was reluctant to take the Potter child into her home but what choice did she have? if she left her there then the neighbors were bound to notice eventually, that couldn't be allowed to happen.

Vernon was awoken by his visibly upset wife, that he couldn't smell his bacon cooking provided a further clue to just how upset she was. Seeing the letter clutched in her hand had Vernon sitting up in bed and reaching for his reading glasses.

After reading the words on the strange paper, Vernon blew his top. "Who do these bastards think they are, that they can dump their unwanted rubbish on our doorstep and expect us to look after their mess? I'm sorry to hear about your sister Petunia but we will not be raising her daughter. I'll not have her terrorizing Dudley with her freakiness. We'll just give her back and explain we don't want the little freak."

It was a very nervous Petunia who answered her enraged husband. "I agree Vernon, but if we do they will just bring her back here."

Her husband cut right across her. "Your right. I know what we will do. I take the day off work and drive for awhile, far from here. There I will leave the little freak. Then I will turn around and be back a little late but I will go to work tomorrow."

"Your right Vernon but make sure you leave her at a respectable looking orphanage."

"Yes Petunia, but first I want some breakfast though."

Petunia recognized an order when she heard one and hurried downstairs to the kitchen. As she was cooking breakfast, it gave her time to reflect on the wider implications that the Potter child currently in her living room signified, Lily was dead. She attempted to rationalize why that news didn't hurt her more and could really only come up with one answer.

As far as Petunia was concerned, the girl she knew as Lily Evans started the process of being dead to her from the first year the redhead left on that train to Scotland. Lily finally completed that journey the day she angrily proclaimed Vernon Dursley wasn't good enough for Petunia Evans. Petunia drew no comfort from the thought that Lily's own marriage had apparently been a direct contributor to her death at the age of only twenty one.

* * *

Vernon came downstairs and called off work, ate his breakfast then put the little freak in the car. He started the car and started to drive. As he drove he was thinking over what he had promised Petunia. He had no intention of leaving the child at an orphanage. He knew that the wizards would remove her and return her so he decided he would leave her at the side of the road. The child would soon die from exposure and hydration. That would take care of the freak. There wouldn't be anything to return back to him and Petunia. If those freaks had a problem with it he had answer for them. They shouldn't have left their unwanted rubbish on his doorstep and have expected them, decent hard-working folk, to look after it for the next 17 years. He would take care of it today and that would be it. He would lie to Petunia so as not to worry her unnecessarily and just drop her off by the side of the road.

After several hours he pulled to the side of the road by a forest that had no houses for miles around it. Grabbed the girl out and walked a good five minutes in, then set her down on the ground and turned around and left. Six minutes later he drove off, back to his house for a good night's rest with a vicious smirk on his face.

* * *

Rose slept for two hours after Vernon had dropped her off. She woke and looked around. She was cold and hungry and couldn't help but to start to cry when she didn't recognize where she was. Suddenly she stopped and listened. She could hear voices talking.

"We can't just leave her here, Fauna."

"I know Flora but you know as well as I do that we are not equipped to raise a child. Our first instinct in the face of danger is to fade back into our trees. No I say we take her to our high cousins. Convince them to take her in. If anyone can keep her safe it is them."

With that decision made Flora walked over and picked up the baby girl. She wrapped her up in a soft, warm blanket then she and Fauna began the journey south to their high cousins.

After two days they finally entered the hidden city. They went to the largest building and knocked. A stunning elf answered the door. Fauna and Flora both curtsied to the elf. The elf invited them in. They explained how a rude, fat human had walked into the forest where they lived and just dropped her off while muttering how the freaks would never find her here and be able to return her. They told how they had to come to the decision to bring her here and how they wouldn't be suitable parents for the baby. The elf listened to all of this but she was still ready to refuse.

For you see, this baby was undoubtedly human, and an important one at that, and would one day have to make an appearance in the human world. The elves had faded from the human world entirely centuries ago. The humans didn't get along with them because they were essentially immortal, could live eternally unless killed by a weapon or the killing curse, and because they had their own brands of magic. So they had seemed to die out centuries ago and had erased all the knowledge about them. They were considered a fairy tale, nothing more than something to tell the children when they are little before bedtime. And with taking in this child it would expose them to human world. They would learn that all this time they had been hiding in plain sight. Well not so plain sight, after all their forests had many special spells and enchantments to protect them.

Yes, she would refuse. But just when she opened her mouth to tell the nymphs that they wouldn't take the child in; Rose opened her eyes. She felt her breath get taken away. There across from her sat in the nymph's arms the ocean. It was a very well kept secret but elves were suckers for anything to do with the ocean, and here was a baby with the ocean in its eyes. She held out her arms for the baby. Flora passed Rose to her. She looked down and smiled. Yes she would take her in and risk exposing the elves to the human world. She painfully dragged her eyes away from the baby's and asked Flora and Fauna about her. They handed over the letter that had been in the blanket with Rose. She read it quickly. So the baby's name was Rose Lily Potter. Yes, the elves knew the fate of the Potters.

She bid the nymphs good bye and escorted them to door. Then she went upstairs and began making a room for her new daughter. She had every intention of raising her as her daughter and nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

The elf that took Rose in name was Aurora. She was the queen of the Sun, Moon, and Star clan of elves. There are thirteen clans of elves. The Sun, Moon, and Star clan was the top clan though. They were the toughest, had the most magic, and had a very close affinity to magic herself.

* * *

In no time Aurora had Rose's new rooms set up she put the tired little girl in her bed and began to sing a elvin lullaby to her:

"Sun goes down, and we are here together

fireflies, glow like a thousand charms

stay with me, and you can dream forever

right here in my arms tonight

It's magic, when you are here beside me

close your eyes, and let me hold you tight

everything, that I could ever need is

right here in my arms tonight

Sounds of day

fade away

stars begin to climb

Melodies

fill the breeze

sweeter all the time

My love

(Sun goes down,

and we are here together.)

Is always with you

(Fireflies glow like a thousand charms)

Whether near or far. How sweet to hold you

(stay with me

and you can dream forever)

right here in my arms tonight."

* * *

Aurora raised Rose with love. Every elf that meant Rose fell in love with her, especially her eyes. They would all fight to the death to keep her safe. No one even thought about not keeping her in the elves' forests. A few months before Rose's fifth birthday she asked her mother what she wanted to know most of all. "Mother why am I not like anyone else here?"

* * *

You see all the elves of the Sun, Moon, and Star nation had similar expects. They all had blonde/golden hair during the day and grey/silvery hair during the night as long as there was a moon out. On the night of a new moon they all had black hair. Also they all had a star. Every elf of this nation had their own star that they could go to when they were hurt to rest and repair faster or they could use the star to look down and observe any part of the world. Also every elf had pointed ears and slanted eyes and their faces tended to have more sharp angular features than that of humans. Rose was a very pretty little girl. She had a heart shaped face, red wavy hair that fell just past her shoulders and ocean colored eyes that all the elves loved.

* * *

Aurora explained to her daughter that everyone here was an elf while Rose was a human, but she could sense her daughter's disappointment at being different from everyone else. She knew the perfect gift for her daughter's fifth birthday.

* * *

On the day of Rose's fifth birthday Aurora asked Rose if she would like to be blood adopted. Rose immediately agreed. Rose knew that she would gain some of the features of the elves if she was blood adopted and she wanted to look like her mother. She wanted to look the beings that had took her in and loved her not the ones that left her to die and obviously did not love her. Aurora was happy that Rose was so happy but she was also afraid. She was afraid that Rose would lose her ocean colored eyes once she was fully adopted. For Aurora had green emerald colored eyes much like Lily's. Most elves had green or brown eyes. Few had any other color and none had such a rare color like Rose's.

At noon they began the ritual. Under the noon sun they both sliced their palms and held hands while facing each other. Then Aurora began singing the spell.

"I swear by the sun in the sky I'll always love you,

I swear by the moon in the night sky to protect you,

and I swear by my star that I'll always be there.

I claim you as my daughter until death do us part."

With that their palms healed and she watched with some nervousness as Rose's features began to change before her eyes. Her ears became pointed, her face became sharper but she still had the heart shape to it and it was softened compared to the elves, her hair grew longer and spiraled instead of the waves and it turned blonde. Actually her hair was golden. It looked like the sun's rays had intermingled in each strand of her hair. She also grew taller and slender. She held her breath while she waited for Rose to open her eyes. Finally Rose opened her eyes. Aurora felt her breath come rushing out. Yes Rose's eyes were still ocean colored. Rose ran over and hugged her mother happily. Aurora hugged Rose for several minutes before she pushed her back so she could observe her new features now that her heart wasn't racing so much. It was as her eyes reached her daughter's forehead that she noticed something. Rose had always had a lightning shaped scar but now it was gone. Instead a golden circlet graced her daughter's forehead. She couldn't believe that magic had seen to grace her daughter with it. She couldn't help the few tears that leaked from her eyes. Rose saw it.

"Mother what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. For she had never saw her mother cry.

"Oh nothing is wrong, sweetheart." Aurora replied.

"Then why are you crying mother?" Rose inquired.

"I'm just so happy, baby. Look in the mirror." Aurora conjured a hand mirror for Rose to look into.

Rose took the mirror and looked. She notice the golden circlet on her brow.

"Mother, does this mean I'm the princess of the Sun, Moon, and Star clan?"

"Yes it does. You know that magic is the one to decide whether or not someone is the prince/princess or the king/queen."

"Mother does the princess have golden arm circlets too?

"What?! What do you mean?"

"Look mother." Rose turned so her mother could see her arm better.

Aurora was shocked. "No, it means magic has marked you as her daughter too. I've always told you magic likes you too much." She finished with a smile to let her daughter know she was teasing.

Right then a beautiful woman appeared out of thin air. "Hello my daughter."

Rose curtsied like her mother had taught her. "Who are you? I don't mean to be rude but I don't believe I have ever meant you before."

The woman laughed. "You are quite right. We have never meant before. I am magic. I have no other name, but I suppose you could call me mom. For I have decided to take an interest in your life, well a more active interest I suppose. I have always been there but I was silent and you couldn't see, hear nor communicate with me. If you ever need me just talk I will hear you and talk back to you."

"Do you know what happened to my scar?" Rose asked magic, or she supposed mom, wonderingly.

"Yes, it was a horcrux, I used excess magic from the blood adoption to purge it." And with that she disappeared again, but that wasn't the last visitor for that day.

"Ah I see our nation as finally been graced with an heir," remarked an old, beautiful, proud, elf.

"Hello mother," said Aurora.

"Rose this is my mother, Celestine," said Aurora.

Celestine told Rose, "That's grandmother to you."

"Yes, grandmother," said Rose with a curtsey.

"So what brings you down from your star mother?" asked Aurora.

"Can't a woman just come see her granddaughter on her birthday?" Celestine inquired.

"I would say yes if I didn't know that you don't care for contact and hadn't spent the last 200 years up there without a visit," Aurora came back with.

"Oh you," Celestine said exasperated, "I don't have time for these games girl."

"Only you would call me a girl still," quipped Aurora.

"So back to my original question; what does bring you down here," Aurora asked.

"I want to give Rose a memory transfer of my life," Celestine answered.

"No! It's to dangerous. She could lose herself. You have a thousand years compared to her five years."

"I know it's dangerous but you have to understand. There is war coming and she is going to be in the middle of it. Don't you always say knowledge is power? Then let me give her all the knowledge I have. You know when she goes to Hogwarts that you won't be there every second to watch over her. Let me give her all my memories and some of the other elves give her memories of the past two hundred years in particular. So she will know everything about the people there and they won't be able to hoodwink her."

"Arrhh! I hate it when you make sense. Fine but I hope this works out."

"I will try to help her and make sure she is safe."

"I hold you to that."

Celestine and Rose went up to Rose's room. Celestine had Rose lay down on her bed and begin to mediate. Celestine looked into her granddaughter's eyes then delved into her mind, where she began building up Rose's occlumency shields. Only once that was complete did she begin to transfer some of her memories to Rose. It was six o'clock August first before she was done transferring her memories. Then other elves began to come in and transfer memories of the past two hundred years. Rose would know everyone's life; from the time they were born until this very moment. Finally at midnight all the memories had been transferred to Rose. Celestine left Rose to sleep.

Rose slept for three days. When she finally woke up it was to see her mother sitting beside her bed in a chair. Her mother looked tired, worried and looked like she had just nodded off. When Rose moved to sit up Aurora's eyes opened.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" she asked worriedly. She would never forgive her mother if something was wrong with her daughter.

"I ... I think so. Could I get a headache cure though? My head is killing me."

Aurora noted her daughter's voice sounded older but passed her a headache cure.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, ancient."

"Well if you feel well enough why don't we step out onto to your balcony and look up at the stars? You can see what one is your star."

"Okay," Rose agreed excitedly.

Aurora was happy to hear that her little girl was still in there somewhere. They walked out to the balcony.

"Alright reach with your magic and feel for a star that seems to call for you," Aurora explained.

Rose closed her eyes and felt inside herself for a moment before gathering her magic and throwing it out to the stars. The first star it touched didn't seem right so she moved on. That one didn't seem right either so she just kept moving on. Finally after what seemed like hours she felt a star that felt like home, safe.

"That one," Rose opened her eyes and pointed the star out to her mother.

Aurora looked where her daughter was pointing. It was the tip of the scale on the Libra constellation. How fitting, she is the tipping point in this war she thought to herself. She smiled though at her daughter, she had a very beautiful star. While many people believe that stars are just white they are wrong; stars are all different colors her own star was a light green. Rose's star looked like an opal. Depending on which way you looked at it, it seemed to change color. First blue, then pink, then green, through the whole rainbow of colors.

"Little one, do want to keep your last name as Potter or do you want something else?" Elves didn't have last names generally speaking but she knew Rose would need one when she went to attend Hogwarts.

"Yes, I want a different last name mother. I want something to show who I am and who has raised me."

Aurora thought about it for a few minutes then she found one that would reflect what she loved most about Rose and what elves loved most.

"How about Azure?"

"Rose Lily Azure." Rose tried it out; seeing how it sounded. "Yes, I like it!"

"I'm so happy you're happy."

* * *

Albus could no longer ignore the readings - or lack of - coming from the instruments he'd tied to the wards around the Potter girl's residence. He'd been putting this confrontation off but, with the fact that there hadn't been any readings or incidental magic whatsoever in the last five years, he could no longer. It was time to once more visit Privet Drive.

It was an invisible Dumbledore who took his second stroll along Privet Drive; he wanted to ensure his instruments weren't malfunctioning before disturbing the Dursleys. His wand soon confirmed the information his sensors at Hogwarts were telling him, there were no wards at all around this property. Albus decided to do some snooping.

Watching through the window as Petunia played on the floor with her large son, all the while the husband sat in an enormous chair and never removed his head from the newspaper; Albus was puzzled why Rose wasn't part of this scene. It would appear the only way he would discover the information he required was by entering the house. He at least had the good manners to ring the doorbell and wait until it was answered.

Petunia was stunned when she opened the door; she was just reminding herself that it was nearly Christmas - and not Halloween - when the six and a half foot gaudy garden gnome spoke.

"Good evening Mrs. Dursley. My name is Albus Dumbledore; could I have a few words with you regarding your niece, Rose Potter?"

The instant she heard the name Dumbledore, Petunia tried to slam the door in his face. Unfortunately, for whatever reason, the door refused to move from the open position. "Rose Potter doesn't live here, and we don't know where she is."

This led to a rather loud 'WHAT!' from the wizard. Vernon had started moving the second he heard the name Dumbledore mentioned, he was now thundering down the hall to confront this wizard who caused him so much work.

"My wife is correct, the freak doesn't live here. Did you honestly think you could just dump the brat on us, without as much as an explanation, and we would accept that? You must be used to dealing with the wrong kind of people; decent, hard-working folk like us would never accept that situation."

Albus was seriously struggling to accept the situation he was finding himself in. "...but, I left you a letter."

Vernon always had a quick and fiery temper but this idiot just poured petrol all over it. "Do you honestly think that including a letter makes amends for dumping a baby on someone's doorstep? You sir need to go and get yourself a job somewhere as Father Christmas, the kids might accept the crap you hand out but the Dursleys never will."

Albus had his half-moon glasses in one hand, while the fingers of his other massaged the bridge of his nose. "Where is the girl, what have you done with her?"

Vernon was quite proud of himself for the solution he'd devised; he didn't see the need to tell this freak though. "I dropped her off at an orphanage a half of a day's drive from here."

"You just dropped her off at some orphanage; do you realize what you've done?" Albus exclaimed. He thought about Tom and how he had turned out from being raised in an orphanage.

Vernon wasn't about to stand here and have his elegant solution questioned. "Hey, you were the one who left her on a doorstep in the middle of the night."

Albus was now glad he had charmed the area around the door, the arguments were getting louder and there appeared to be no possibility of him being invited inside. "How could you possibly just drop off your own niece, she's your own flesh and blood, at an orphanage? Didn't you read the part of the letter that told you Rose living here would offer this family protection?"

Vernon got even louder, screw the neighbors. "Honestly do really take me for an imbecile! … no, we didn't buy that protection shit you were trying to shovel."

This infuriating muggle had just given Albus a massive headache, how to get Rose Potter back. He decided to leave them with something painful to mull over. "A young couple with a son, same age as yours, was tortured into insanity. They may be technically still alive but that young mother will never hold her child in her arms again. The protection gained by Rose living here would have prevented that ever happening to you." He noted the looks of indifference on their faces. How could anyone give away their only niece?

"I shall leave now and wish you a Merry Christmas; we can only hope you and your family enjoy many more."

Dumbledore popped away, leaving Petunia standing by her husband. "Oh Vernon, what a load of rubbish like any of their kind would target us decent working folk."

"Right you are Petunia, right you are." They closed the door and went back to enjoying their time together.

* * *

Albus searched every orphanage in a half a day's drive from the Dursleys hoping to find Rose before it was to late and she turned into another Voldemort. But so far he wasn't having any luck. All he could think was that she had got adopted and hope everything turn out all right when she finally showed up for Hogwarts. Then he could interview these parents and if need be make a suitable adjustment, all for the greater good of course.


	3. Chapter 2: Aging

Chapter 2: Aging

Elves don't age like humans. Rather they come into their heritage at the age of five and get their pointed ears and other such features then up to their eleventh birthday they look like did when they were five years old. A few minutes until the second they were born they look five years old then the moment they were born and are now eleven years old poof they look like they are about 17 without the physical/internal changes a normal seventeen year old would have. Meaning for the girls they don't have any breasts, and the boys don't have the normal teenage hormones pumping through their bodies. They won't age again until their seventeenth birthday then they will gain the physical/internal changes they didn't have before. From then on they don't age. A three hundred year old elf will look like the same as they did when they were seventeen.

All elves have some very special gifts. First, they all have exceptional voices. Second, a singing elf was like the imperius curse. If the elf put effort behind it they could make you do whatever they chose to sing about. They used their voices to teach their child so they could take over their work one day. It was every elf's dream to do what their parents had done. So their parents would sing a song that would mould them into what work they would one day do. For example; a greenhouse elf would sing to their child on how to take care of the plants. They would sing them this song every day from the time their five until they were eleven then once each year on their birthday until they were seventeen to remind them. Also every elf got sung the basic courtesy song from the time they were five to eleven. The courtesy song taught elves to be kind and respectful to every race whether it is goblin, werewolf, vampire, or human. Third, every elf has a different brand of magic from humans. They knew more about healing then the humans did and could do things with their magic the humans couldn't dream of. Fourth, every elf's laugh is magical and beautiful. The laugh was musical and could be addicting.

It was July thirty-first, Rose's eleventh birthday and she was excited. Today was the day she would stop looking like a five year old. Every elf was excited for their eleventh birthday, who would want to be ten years old and look like a five year old. Also it was when they got treated more like an adult. In the many years since she first became an elf and princess she had a couple of surprises. The first was that she was aMetamorphmagus. She could change her features at will. Every birthday she would get up and look in the mirror and change her features to what she would have looked like hadn't she went through with the blood adoption. She knew from her grandmother's memories that James had said she looked just like Lily except for the eyes. No one knew where she got her eyes. James was right she looked just like Lily did when she was eleven years old; except for her eyes. Her eyes were ocean and Lily's eyes looked like emeralds. She could change her eyes to look like Lily's eyes though. She couldn't wait until later this evening when she would essentially grow up. She knew it would be hard in the human world because the other girls would grow up slowly but they would develop the physical features before her. She wouldn't develop hers until she was seventeen but she didn't care. She loved being an elf. They had taken her when the humans hadn't. She had seen all the memories pertaining to her birth and what her parents supposed friends had done. She knew she had been left at the Dursleys. They should have known better. Petunia hated Lily and would there forth hate her child. She also knew that Dumbledore had spent many years searching for her but was having no luck, but she couldn't find it in her to care overly much. No as she waited for the time to come for her to magically grow up she went to her lessons and forgot about the human world she would soon be entering.

* * *

Albus was excitedly watching the magical quill write out the name of Rose Potter waiting impatiently for it to get to the address. Finally, six years later, he would find out where she had been living all this time. But as the quill got to the address it hesitated then fell. The envelope moved over to the stack of completed envelopes waiting to go out. Albus was fuming inside though he looked calm. He wanted to know where Rose was staying that even the quill couldn't write it. Even homes under the Fidelius Charm would have been written. He hadn't told Minerva why he was watching the quill this year. No it wouldn't do for her to learn he had no idea where Rose was. He didn't need to hear the Scottish woman's fierce temper there would plenty of time for that. He watched Minerva gather the envelopes and fix them to the school's owl's legs and the owls fly out to their destinations. He wondered if the owl with Rose's would get there or would it return with it still affixed to its leg.

* * *

Rose saw the owl heading her way and stretched an arm out for it to land on. Once the owl had landed she carried it inside where she transferred it to her desk in her room. She offered it a treat then gently removed the letter from the owl's leg. Once she had untied the letter the owl flew off. She turned the envelope over and saw the Hogwarts' crest on it. She knew she would have to go Hogwarts to learn to control her human magic. So she grabbed the unopened letter and went to find her mother.

Aurora took the letter when Rose finally found her and opened it. She read the letter then grabbed a sheet of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink and wrote Rose's acceptance, and explained some things. She laughed quietly in her head at the look they were going to have on their faces when Rose turned up on September first. It definitely wouldn't be what they were expecting. She handed the acceptance letter to Rose for her to go mail.

* * *

Albus was sitting at his desk in the headmaster's office when there came a knock at his door. He called out, "Come in, Minerva." He knew his staff often wondered how he knew who was at his door before they came in.

Minerva opened the door and walked in and handed the letter to Albus. It was Rose's acceptance. She didn't know why he wanted to see it and why he had insisted on watching her mail the letters she just put it down as one of his odd quirks.

"Thank you, Minerva." Albus said quietly.

Minerva turned around and left. Albus waited until she was gone before he ripped open the letter. He was confused. The letter said she would attend and how she was raised, and she would be there September first. Hadn't all the elves died out centuries ago? He didn't think that the letter was talking about house elves. Then he was disappointed. They didn't ask for him to send someone out to show them to Diagon Alley or anything. He thought about it then decided he would take to disguising himself and walking around Diagon Alley and looking for Rose. He had to know what had happened all those years ago.

* * *

At six fifty seven in the afternoon Rose grew up. She looked beautiful. Her hair had lengthened. It now fell to her waist. During the day her hair fell in spirals to her waist, but at night it fell straight to her waist. Whenever there was a moon it made her hair look like a cascading waterfall. Her face seemed older; she looked like she was seventeen. She was now five foot eight inches. Tall, lithe, slender, and strong; all the muscle she had worked for showed beautifully.


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

If a sentence or word is underlined it means it is in another language.

* * *

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Rose and Aurora went out a week later to get the material Rose would need. They wore elvin cloaks; that with the hoods up would disguise their features. With the cloaks on people would only see what they wanted to see; they wouldn't see their true identities or someone that looked like Lily they would look like average plain Jane's.

They starred, their nation's form of apparition, to Diagon Alley. They headed to Gringotts to take care of some of business and exchange some money into galleons. Once they reached Gringotts they walked up to the shortest line and waited to approach the teller. Once the teller called them they requested to meet with Ragnok, the Goblins' King. The teller hurried away and soon came back telling them Ragnok would see them now.

They were led down many halls and finally the teller knocked on a door then opened it and moved out of the way so they could enter; shutting the door once they had done so. They walked forward until they were a few feet from the goblin's throne then they removed the hood of their cloaks and curtsied. Ragnok stood up and bowed back to them before resuming his seat.

"So what brings you here Queen Aurora? I must admit I am curious to know why the elves have finally ventured out of their forests and into the humans' world once more," inquired Ragnok in gobbledegook. Ragnok knew that an elf could speak the goblin language and to make it harder on any prying human ears.

"I am here to ask a favor. My daughter is going to Hogwarts and I would like for one of your master swordgoblins to train with her. She has trained with the elves for years and now is their equal but I would like her to get fresh perspectives on fighting," answered Aurora.

"Why is an elf going to Hogwarts? Last I knew elves; didn't possess human magic."

"My daughter, Rose, was born human but at the age of five I blood adopt her and now she possesses both human and elf magic. If you would like I can show you a brief version of everything."

"Yes I would like to see this. I would also like to know why I have never seen your daughter when I have visited."

"Okay, I will show you in just a second. As far as seeing her when you have visited, you have never seen any of our children. We elves, like goblins, believe children are the most precious thing on earth so we keep them hidden until they reach the age of eleven and can protect themselves to some degree. Nobody whether it is goblins, werewolves, or vampires, who have all visited our homes as ever seen one of children until they have reached the age of eleven. Are you ready?"

Ragnok took his mind shields down. "Yes, show me."

Aurora pulled Ragnok into her memories. He saw two nymphs holding a baby with red hair asking Aurora to take the baby and raise her. He could tell she was going to say no. He understood why elves stayed hidden from humans after the last battle before they had disappeared. He knew the last battle was a massacre and that elves only married their soul mates because elves could only have children with their soul mates. It had taken them hundreds of years to recover the lives that had been lost in the battle. He saw her get ready to tell the nymphs no then he saw the baby open her eyes. He saw Aurora reach out her arms and take the baby. He saw Rose's fifth birthday when the blood adoption take place, when Rose looked less like Lily Potter and more like an elf. He saw magic herself come to speak with her. He saw other various memories. He saw her training to fight with a sword, and a bow. He saw her eleventh birthday when the child who still looked like a five year old got the letter from Hogwarts. He saw the precise moment when Rose grew up. He felt Aurora push him out of her mind.

Once he was safely back in his own mind and had his shields back in place he thought about Aurora's request.

"Yes, I will send one of our master swordgoblins to train her." He finally decided.

"Thank you, Ragnok."

"No, it is I who must thank you for taking the wizarding's savior in and raising her. I know if Dumbledore had his way she would remain ignorant and not be able to go into this fight with a chance at winning. Hopefully with our combined efforts we will be able to prevail." He handed them each a ring. "If you ever need to talk to me again, and I have a feeling you will, walk up to any goblin and show them this ring they will bring you directly to me then."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes there is one other thing. That disgusting human, Voldemort, committed the foulest act possible other than killing. He created a horcrux. Magic removed it from Rose herself. I believe there are more out there. I believe there is one in this bank, right at this moment."

Ragnok was furious. To commit the crime Aurora accused Voldemort of made his blood boil.

"Wait you said Magic removed it. Why and who didn't remove it before hand?"

"Dumbledore is the one that took Rose to her foul muggle relatives. I don't know if he knows though I suspect he does."

"Thank you again for your help. I hope we can continue to work together in the future."

Aurora and Rose curtsied and turned to leave but before they had passed through the door they had pulled their hoods back over their heads. Once they were back at the outer bank they approached a goblin and exchanged some of their money into wizarding money. After they finished their business they stepped back outside into Diagon Alley.

First they went to Flourish and Blotts and picked up all the books she would need and some other books for background reading. Then they went and got Rose's pewter cauldron, a set of scales, and a collapsible brass telescope. After they had that they returned home. They didn't get potion ingredients, her school robes, or a wand because they had everything at home. Rose went up to talk to Raina, the Earth ambassador, about potion ingredients then she went and talked to Frostpine, the Craftelf ambassador, about a trunk afterward she went to her room and thought about the school robes she would need. In the elves' homes all you had to was think about the clothes and they would appear. Frostpine knocked on her door and passed her, her new trunk. After she had her robes for school packed away in her trunk and books set on her desk to read in her spare time she went to find her mother to make her wand. Her mother had given her Ava, a shape shifter, who was currently in the shape of a snowy owl for her eleventh birthday.

* * *

A special effect of a Sun, Moon, and Star elf is their hair. Their hair is full of magic and extremely loyal to only themselves. Only the owner of the hair can touch it without being cruciated and all they had to do was think about the hairstyle they wanted and their hair would soon be in it. They could chose to gift one of their hairs to someone but then that hair would no longer be loyal to them, only the new owner. It was like losing a close friend.

* * *

Aurora had, had Rose pick a hair from her own head from during the day, the night of a full moon, and the night of a new moon. That way the wand's core would be balanced and it wouldn't be weak on any night or day. Rose's magic had picked rosewood for the wood. She had Rose lay the wood and the three hairs next to one another then Rose sang them together. Once the wand was complete Rose picked up her new wand and watched gold sparks shoot out the end. It felt like an extension of her arm, and her new best friend. She noticed the detail on her wand. It looked like vines wrapped around the wood and wood itself had a red tinge to it. Nobody would be able to disarm her, or use her wand without her permission for the wand was loyal only to her. If someone even picked it up they would get a nasty stinging hex the first time and the longer they held it, it would then start to feel like the cruciatus curse.

* * *

Ragnok called for Sharpsword.

Sharpsword entered the room cautiously; to be called by the king could be a very good thing or a very bad thing.

He walked up to the throne and bowed, "My king."

"You have just been promoted. Your new assignment is to train the Sun, Moon, and Star princess. She will be at Hogwarts starting September first. You will go every Saturday and train with her," Ragnok told Sharpsword while watching every facial expression.

"Thank you for the honor, my king," Sharpsword commented.

"You may go and prepare," Ragnok dismissed him. Ragnok watched Sharpsword walk out the door and thought about his earlier decision. He had decided not to tell him the experience of training that Rose had already had. He knew that Sharpsword would dismiss the girl as some pampered princess and forget to do his homework and research her. So he would let the goblin embarrass himself and learn a lesson; not to underestimate your opponent.

* * *

Sharpsword waited until the doors closed behind him to let the disgust show on his face. He had been hopeful at being promoted until Ragnok had given him his assignment. How was training some spoiled princess a promotion? He would have to start at the basics. She probably wouldn't even know how to hold a sword. Probably thought it was someone else's job to protect her. This wasn't going how he pictured it. It was going to be a long assignment.

* * *

Ragnok ordered a thorough search of the bank. They found the horcrux in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. Once they had destroyed the foul abomination they seized her vaults. He put fifty percent of the net worth in a vault for Aurora. As she had been the one to alert him to its existence in his bank she had rights to half of it. Sending her owl to keep her updated.

* * *

Albus was forced to admit defeat on the last day August when he still hadn't saw Rose. He would have to wait until tomorrow when Rose came to Hogwarts and was once again in his realm of influence.


	5. Chapter 4: Journey

If it is in italics then they are speaking into someone's mind.

* * *

Chapter 4: Journey

Rose woke up at five o'clock in the morning on September first, and began her usual morning routine. She got up, jumped in a quick shower, and then dressed in one her training outfits. Her training outfit was a short sleeve t-shirt with yoga pants. She was done by five thirty. Then she packed away the rest of her things in her trunk. She had read all the books once and had them memorized. At five fifty eight she headed down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. She was done by six thirty and then made her way to the training room. There her trainer began putting her through her exercises. They quit early at ten. Rose then went upstairs and took another quick shower then dressed in one of her new school robes. Put her elvin cloak on and made sure she pulled the hood up. She looked in the mirror one last time to make sure her crown and the circlets on her arm were hidden. They had decided to hide the fact she was the princess to their nation. She knew her mother was worried and didn't want Voldemort to target her more. She was finished by ten thirty; she dragged her trunk outside her room where her mother was waiting with her own cloak on and hood up.

"Are you ready," asked Aurora.

"Yes," answered Rose.

Then they starred to Platform nine and three quarters.

They arrived on the platform. Rose got her first view of the Hogwarts scarlet train. Rose turned towards her mother.

"_I love you and I'll miss you,"_ Aurora spoke in Rose's mind.

"_I know Mother. I love you too. I'll miss you,"_ Rose replied in her mother's mind.

Aurora kissed her daughter one last time on her forehead then starred back home.

Rose grabbed her trunk and made her way on the train to find a compartment. She found an empty compartment and was about to lift her trunk up to the overhead rack when she heard people approaching. She didn't want to show how strong she was to two strangers yet.

Two identical redheads appeared in the doorway.

"Would you like," one of them started.

"a hand," the other finished.

"Yes, please," answered Rose.

The twins grabbed her trunk and put it in the overhead rack.

"Thank you," said Rose.

"Oh we should introduce ourselves. I'm Fred Weasley."

"I'm George Weasley." The other one finished.

Rose curtsied, "Hello, I am Rose, Rose Azure. I'm sorry, how rude of me." With that Rose pulled her hood down.

The twins appeared to be speechless. Fred and George were thinking the same thing: she was beautiful and where was she transferring from.

"Oh what year…"

"are you in?"

"I'm a first year."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Well we have to go say goodbye to our mother. Hey, why don't you come with us?"

"Okay if you are sure she won't mind."

They disembarked from the train and headed over to a redheaded woman who had a boy that appeared to be about eleven and a little girl. She was trying to wipe something off the boy's nose.

"Ah does ickle Ronniekins got some fink on his nose?"

"Shut up Fred!"

"Hey mum we would like to introduce you to someone." The twins stepped out of in front of Rose.

Rose took a step closer and curtsied, "Hello my name is Rose, Rose Azure. It's nice to meet you ."

looked at the girl. She saw why the twins had introduced her. She was beautiful. "It's nice to meet you Rose. Where are your parents?"

"My mother had to go to work she dropped me off earlier and we bid our goodbyes then. I will leave so you can say your goodbyes to your sons." Rose turned around and left.

"Oh the poor dear, big day and her mother couldn't get the day off to stay longer but she was ever so polite," Molly sighed. "She is very pretty boys," Molly said slyly.

"Mmmmuuumm, we don't like her like that!" both twins cried at the same time.

The trains whistle blew. "Oh hurry. Get on the train, and don't forget to behave and look after your brother." Molly said and gave each of her sons' one last kiss on their cheeks.

Rose heard everything that was being said. After all elves have superb hearing.

* * *

Albus was disguised again and waiting on Platform Nine and Three Quarters for Rose to show up. He was standing close by the Weasleys when he saw the twins leading someone over to introduce to their mother. He got excited when she first began to speak but when he looked up and saw what the girl looked like and how old she appeared, he sighed suddenly feeling older then what he was. When the train pulled out of the station; he apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Rose was reading one of the books she had taken from the library at her home when the compartment door opened. It was the twins again.

"So Rose, what are you?"

"He means are you muggleborn, half-blood, or pureblood."

"Oh, well none I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm an elf."

"What! No way. You're trying to prank us."

"Yeah you must have heard about our reputation and decided to have us on first."

"I'm not lying I assure you." Rose had her hair move back to expose her ears.

"Wicked!" The twins spoke at the same time.

"But Hogwarts is only for witches and wizards."

"Yes I know and I am a witch. You see I was born a human but my mother who is an elf blood adopted me and now I am an elf with human magic."

"Oh so who were your parents? And why do you refer to it as human magic?"

"Well my parent is my mother Aurora, but I believe you are talking about my birth parents in this case. I'm sorry but I can't tell you that yet. You will find out tonight at the Sorting Feast I have no doubt. Call it a prank on Dumbledore if you will. As for why I refer to it as human magic it's because I have elf magic and human magic and I have been raised as an elf and that is how they refer to wizards, and how I have come to view them too."

"Wicked! I can't believe you are going to pull a prank on Dumbledore your first night in your first year. Even we haven't been able to prank Dumbledore."

"So what other magic do you have in hidden in your sleeves? And what was up with your cloak? I mean before you pulled down the hood it was like it you seemed plain like someone I could see any day."

"Well I'm a metamorphmagus, can mind speak, and speak every language too. My cloak is an elvin cloak. When the hood is up it makes you see somebody that has no remarkable features and makes you want to move on."

"Wicked! Can you show us, the metamorphmagus, I mean? What's mind speak"

"Oh sure and mind speak is where you speak inside someone's mind but on the outside of their occlumency's shield." Rose changed her features to look like a triplet of Fred and George.

"Blimey. Do you know how much fun we could have with this? Can you teach us how to do this mind speak?"

"Do you have any occlumency's shield?"

"I don't know."

"Look me in the eye I will build them for you then I'll teach you how to mind speak." Rose looked first Fred in the eye and began to build him some shields then George; once their shields were built she projected her voice in their mind outside of their shields.

"_Fred, George in order for this to work just think about what you want to say and to whom you want to say it outside of your shields."_

It took them a few tries then, _"Rose?"_

_ "There you go, see it isn't that hard. And with you having occlumency shields now you probably won't get caught on your pranks so much. Do you know that Dumbledore and Snape are legilimens?_

_ "What! You're not allowed to use legilimency on someone without their permission or the ministry permission."_

_ "Do you really think that would stop them?"_

_ "This is so sweet. Now we can talk to whoever we want and nobody will overhear it."_

_ "Actually you can't. Whoever you want to talk to has to have occlumency shields otherwise they won't be able to talk back to you and they will just think it is their subconscious."_

"Well it's still pretty sweet. Will you play pranks with us? I mean with your ability to metamorphmagus we could have some real fun and get away with it."

"Sure, I will play some pranks with you. Can you keep me being a metamorphmagus a secret for now?"

"Yeah sure Rose."

The compartment door slide open again and a small, nervous looking boy stepped in. "Have any of you seen my toad, I keep losing him?" asked the boy.

"No we haven't seen him but if you tell me his name I can get him for you," answered Rose.

"Oh I don't want to be any trouble," the boy said turning away.

"Oh no, it won't be any trouble at all. Please let me help," Rose said with a small smile.

The boy blushed, "His name is Trevor."

Rose pulled out her wand and waved it. A few seconds later a toad came zooming in and landed on her hand. She held her out so the boy could take his toad "Here you go. Oh how rude of me." Rose stood up and curtsied, "Hello my name is Rose, Rose Azure. I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself."

Neville turned even redder and bowed, remembering what his gran had taught him about being a pureblood, "Hello I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom. You're not rude," Neville finished stuttering a little.

"Well Neville why don't you stay here unless there is somebody else you wanted to sit with?"

"No, I mean yeah, I mean yes I would like to sit here but would it be alright if I brought a friend she was helping me look for my toad?" Neville finished looking flustered.

"Of course," said Rose.

"I'll be right back." Neville went out of the compartment to go get his friend.

Fred and George were snickering to each other in their minds. It was funny how Rose made Neville all flustered but they could sympathize with him. She made them nervous. They re-thought what they had told their mum about not having a crush on her.

Neville returned with a bushy haired girl.

Rose stood up gracefully and curtsied again, "Hello my name is Rose, Rose Azure.

"Hello my name is Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Granger."

"Why did you call me that Rose?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well that is the way you introduced yourself and that is what you wanted to be called, is it not?" Rose asked

"What do you mean? You can call me by my first name," Hermione said.

"When you introduce yourself and want someone to call you by your first name then you should say your first name followed by your first and last name. That is the equivalent of saying you would like to be acquaintances and perhaps friends with them. If you only say your first and last names then you are merely telling them so they know how to refer to you," Rose explained.

Hermione listened to Rose's explanation. So the way Rose had introduced herself meant she wanted to be her friend. Hermione had never had any friends before because of how smart she was; others tended to be intimated by that, and she really wanted a friend. So she decided to start over. "Hello my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Pleased to meet you, Hermione," Rose replied.

"Rose," Neville asked, "Are you a pureblood?"

"No, why do you ask, Neville?" Rose inquired.

"Because only a pureblood would know that," Neville answered.

"Well I'm not a pureblood, but it is common curtsey." Rose said.

"Yeah, Rose is an elf," exclaimed Fred.

"But you can't be an elf Rose," Hermione said.

"And why can't I be, Hermione?" asked Rose.

"Because everyone knows that elves died out centuries ago," answered Hermione haughtily.

"Actually everyone is wrong then, because here I am and I am an elf. At last check I was the textbook definition of alive; you know breathing and all that."

"But you can't be," Hermione cried.

"Hermione the elves didn't die out, we just went into hiding. We got sick of the persecution. Does anyone know about the final battle?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Well the humans were jealous of our magic and other things we possess. So they started slaughtering us much like Voldemort does to muggleborns. We went into hiding. Our numbers were greatly reduced; it took hundreds of years for us to recover. Since then the humans didn't know about us. They still wouldn't know about us if not for me."

"What do mean 'if not for me,'" Neville asked.

"If my mother wouldn't have took me in; the elves' secret would still be safe, but because she decided to take me in and raise me soon all the humans will know we didn't die out." Rose answered.

"Well you don't look to different from us," said Hermione.

"Are you sure about that Hermione?"Rose made her hair move behind her ears again.

"Holy Cricket!" exclaimed Hermione.

Rose's hair moved to cover her ears again. "How old would you say I am?"

"Seventeen. A seventh year."

Rose laughed but no sound came out. "Actually I am eleven, and a first year."

"But how can you be eleven?"

"As elves we come into our heritance at five that is when we get the pointed ears. Then we quit aging until we are eleven. The minute until you turn eleven you look like a five year old. Then you grow up and look you will when you are seventeen. I won't age again until my seventeenth birthday then I will gain a few features but otherwise I will always look like this. My grandmother looks the same as she did when she was seventeen and she is definitely not seventeen anymore." Rose said with amusement in her voice towards the end of her speech.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Rose who had never had any human sweets decided to get some of each so as not to miss out on any and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. She told everyone to take what they wanted.

"So tell me about your family guys," asked Rose.

Fred and George began, "We'll we are purebloods but we don't buy into that rubbish. We know if we didn't marry muggles or muggleborns we would die out. Our family is considered the biggest bunch of blood traitors. We have four brothers and a little sister. Bill is the oldest he works at Gringotts, then there is Charlie he works in Romania on a dragon reserve, then there's Percy he's in his fifth year, a prefect and wants to be the next minister of magic, then there's Ron he's a first year too, and last there's Ginny she's our little sister but she's tough."

Hermione went next, "I'm what would be considered a muggleborn. I don't have any wizarding relative. My parents are dentist. I'm an only child."

Neville went last, "I'm a pureblood but we don't buy into it either. My gran raised me. I'm only child too."

"So what house do you think you guys will be in?" inquired George.

"Well I would like to be in Gryffindor but Ravenclaw would be okay to," Hermione said.

"My gran wants me to be in Gryffindor but I think I will be in Hufflepuff; I'm not brave enough for Gryffindor," said Neville sadly.

"Neville I don't care what house you are in; I will still be your friend if you want me to be, and you are brave enough for Gryffindor." Rose spoke up.

Neville's face flushed but he gave her a small smile.

"I don't know what house I will be in and I really don't care," said Rose indifferently.

As they were talking it started to get dark out. Hermione left to change into her robes while Rose stepped out into the hall so Fred, George, and Neville could change inside. Once Rose was allowed back inside the compartment she took off her elvin cloak and stored it in her trunk. A few minutes later Hermione was back.

"Uh Rose did you get hit with a hex?" asked Fred.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" Rose said.

"Because you hair is silver," said George.

"Oh, no then," Rose said unworriedly, "I'm an elf from the Sun, Moon, and Star nation. Our hair changes with the time of day and month. During the day my hair is golden, during the night as long as there is a moon my hair is silver, and on the night there is new moon my hair is black," explained Rose.

Hermione wanted to know something and it was killing her not to ask but she didn't want to risk her new potential friendship with Rose.

"Hermione whatever it is just spit it out," Rose said.

"Well I wanted to know but I didn't want to offend you but why don't you show much emotion across your face, and the one time you laughed why I didn't hear anything. I'm sorry if that's rude and you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Hermione gushed out in one breath.

"It's okay I understand. I don't show much emotion because of my occlumency training and as elves we are taught to have three faces. The first is our polite face which is used in public, the second is our private face which is used among family and friends, and the third is the last face our enemies see before they die. The elves are much like the goblins are a proud warrior race, and like the goblins; we have our own brand of magic which makes the humans resent us. As to why you didn't hear my laugh is because I cast a silence charm. Elves' laughs are beautiful but like a wizard's imperius curse if heard too often. You can become addicted to them so I cast a silence charm split seconds before I laughed so that doesn't happen," Rose explained.

All of them were left wishing to hear what an elves' laugh sounded like.

A disembodied voice came over the loud speaker, "We have arrived please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to the castle separately."

They filed out of the train where they heard a voice, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now!"

They followed a huge man. Rose could tell others were having a hard time in the dark. She wasn't because she could see in the dark. She could hear the others slipping and stumbling, as they followed the huge man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. Nobody spoke much.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the huge man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the huge man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Rose, Hermione, and Neville were followed into a boat by a red-haired boy that she had saw earlier when Fred and George had introduced her to their mum so this must be Fred and George's brother.

"Everyone in?" shouted the huge man, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled the giant man as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after the giant's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?"The giant raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle the staff could feel a ripple run through the castle. It seemed almost as the castle was … happy?

"Albus, what was that?" Minerva asked suspiciously. The other staff members all looked over at Dumbledore too.

"I don't know Minerva," Albus said seriously.

What they didn't know was that the moment the ripple went through the castle was the moment that Rose had stepped off the train and onto Hogwarts's soil.


	6. Chapter 5: Hogwarts

Chapter Five: Hogwarts

The door swung open at once. The door was then opened by a black-haired witch in dark green robes, her entire demeanor screamed 'don't mess with me.'

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall, and she ain' amongst 'em!"

The big man appeared ready to burst into tears before the stern professor pulled him aside. Everyone could still hear their conversation though.

"Pull yourself together Hagrid, did you count them?"

The man they now knew was named Hagrid seemed affronted by this. "O' course I did, all present an' accounted fer professor." It was only then that what McGonagall was implying hit Hagrid, they were all here so the person he was looking for must be amongst them.

"We'll just let the sorting ceremony answer that question."

Hagrid went away happy while McGonagall began giving them a brief introduction to the Hogwarts Houses, and what they stood for. Rose hardly heard a word, it was clear to her just who the staff was looking for.

As McGonagall left them for a moment to check how things were progressing. A blonde boy decided to hold court. "Rose Potter doesn't come to Hogwarts and they're all wetting themselves, pathetic. Do you know why she's not at Hogwarts? It's because she's dead! Do you really think a toddler, a girl," he sneered, "could defeat the dark lord?"

Hermione saw this boy's words were making an impression.

Rose was laughing herself silly in her head. Just wait until you realize I was amongst you the entire time; oh are you going to be so embarrassed, Rose thought to herself.

"You're nothing but a liar Malfoy..."

"Well, where is she Bones? Your aunt is the head of the aurors, has she ever seen her? No one has seen hide or hair of Rose Potter since that night. My father often has the minister of magic over for dinner, and even the head of our ministry has never seen Rose Potter. If it wasn't for that oaf Hagrid spouting stories in the pub every time he gets drunk, no one would know anything about that night."

Ron, one of Fred and George's brother, who'd also been looking for Rose on the train, reacted rabidly to Malfoy's claims. "Dumbledore has seen the girl-who-lived, he's kept her safe from evil creeps like your father."

Malfoy was more than a match for this verbal attack, he immediately taunted right back. "Perhaps the great Dumbledore dropped her off at your hovel weasel, what's one more kid amongst your tribe. Does your mother even remember all your names? Rose Potter isn't here because she's dead, and dead people don't come to Hogwarts."

This was met by screams, not against Malfoy but for the irrefutable proof he was wrong. A bunch of ghosts had just passed through the wall, and a few prospective first years. By the time the group had recovered from this shock, Professor McGonagall had returned to lead them into the great hall.

Rose moved forward confidently. Hermione tried to match her pass but she felt nothing but nervous. When they entered the great hall Hermione couldn't help the little gasp that escaped her, the ceiling was beautiful. She noticed Rose hadn't reacted at all. They all approached a stool with a ragged looking hat on it. The hat seemed to look around for a few seconds then a rip near the brim opened wide and it began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Rose saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"Rose they skipped your name," Hermione whispered.

"It's alright, Hermione," Rose assured her.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy!" went to Ravenclaw too.

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Rose could see Fred and George catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus,"

"GRYFFIDOR!."

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Soon it was Neville's turn.

"Longbottom, Neville

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Rose!"

McGonagall called for Rose Potter, and no one moved. You could feel the mood in the hall drop as none of the remaining students stepped forward. McGonagall, knowing that the number of students she started the sorting with corresponded to the total names on her list, called her name again - with the exact same lack of results.

Hermione was gripping the wooden table hard enough to leave marks when Neville whispered a question to her. "Why wasn't Rose's name called?"

"I don't know Neville, she should have been sorted before both of us. I just hope she gets into Gryffindor with us."

Neville nodded his agreement.

They were now down to just two first years left standing awaiting their turn under the hat. When McGonagall called on Blaise Zabini, there was finally only one. As Blaise headed off to Slytherin, all eyes were now focused on Rose.

"What is your name?"

"Rose Azure professor." Rose answered with a curtsey.

McGonagall checked her list again to confirm what she already knew, there was only one name there she hadn't yet ticked. "I don't seem to have you down here Rose."

"My mother confirmed I would be attending and the circumstances surrounding my attendance..."

This was Dumbledore's moment, he would force the girl to choose in front of the entire hall. Once that initial choice had been made, there would be no going back to this elf nonsense.

Dumbledore stood and waited until he had everyone's attention before speaking. "Perhaps I can shed some light on the matter Professor McGonagall. I did indeed receive Miss Azure's letter, and read the special circumstances she's alluding to. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to comply with those circumstances. This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we have no accord or charter to accept an elf into our school."

The headmaster was noted for his quirkiness, one might even go as far as to suggest he was a touch mad. His comments had certainly shed no light on this matter as everybody knew elves had all died out and it was impossible for one to be standing here. Dumbledore wasn't finished though.

"If Rose here wants to attend Hogwarts, it will need to be under the name her birth parents gave her. Rose Lily Potter."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was seething with anger. He'd made a big play to establish who was the king pin amongst the first years and now looked like a complete fool. Rose Potter had kept her silence, standing there and deliberately letting him dig a deeper hole for himself. Draco had never been so humiliated in his life. His father's instructions were to befriend the girl and then attempt to convert her to their way of thinking, you didn't need to be a genius to see that would never work now. He made a promise that she would get what was coming to her.


	7. Chapter 6: Decisions

If it is in italics then they are speaking into someone's mind.

* * *

Chapter Six: Decisions

The silence that followed that announcement lasted mere seconds as everyone then attempted to shout at once. Dumbledore stood there with a satisfied smirk on his face and watched as the hall descend into chaos for a few moments. The girl simply wouldn't be able to refuse in front of all these witches and wizards, and then Rose would be back under his control. Albus would have until the summer holidays to find a suitable family to place the girl with, so there was no rush for that.

McGonagall finally restored order to the hall before rounding on Rose. "Is this true, are you Rose Potter?"

Rose and her mother had prepared for her identity becoming publicly known, it was time to put those preparations to good use. "The headmaster was made aware of this when I replied to my acceptance, and yes I was once called Rose Potter."

The mayhem this time kicked off instantly and took longer to get back under control. Rose Potter had been raised by an elf, a creature that didn't even exist anymore? An elf she even called mother! It was a shocked McGonagall who once more turned to Rose. "How is this possible? I was there the night we left you with your muggle relatives..."

Hermione was of course watching her new friend intently and thought that the face Rose had now was likely that last thing her enemy would ever see. At McGonagall's revelation, she stood that bit straighter and stared directly into her eyes. Dangerous was the only word Hermione had to describe this version of Rose. She looked like one of those heroines of old ready to go into battle

"And by what right did you participate in that atrocious event, Deputy Headmistress?"

The professor actually needed to take a step back at the venom radiating from those ocean eyes that had turned stormy, before gathering her wits once more. "I was a friend of your mother and father's..."

The rest of the school couldn't believe it when a student, who hadn't even been sorted yet, cut right across the Hebridean dragon that was Minerva McGonagall. "I think 'was' is the operative word there. Don't expect any warm greetings should you ever meet them again. You did a great disservice to House Potter that night - as well as ignoring multiple laws set-up to protect children. Are you sure you should be working in a school, professor?" The sarcasm Rose loaded the word professor with couldn't be missed by even the thickest of Hogwarts students.

"As far as living amongst elves, which I am aware that all you humans believe have died out, I assure you it is true. I am sure most of you remember the stories of that horrible battle. It was obviously we had to go into hiding or otherwise we would have died out," Rose said in the silence from the slap down she had just given Professor McGonagall as she once again had her hair move behind her ears.

The great hall broke out in whispers at seeing the undeniably pointed ears, but they all quieted when they saw her open her mouth to speak again.

"Also headmaster you are wrong there doesn't need to be any accord or charter to accept an elf into this school. Since Hogwarts stands on elven land and one of your founders, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, was a part elf, it stands that any elf with human magic has the right to enter these halls."

Dumbledore was not happy with that declaration. "I am the Hogwarts Headmaster..."

"...Only as long as the castle allows!" The hat's declaration was followed by a loud clang of a bell being struck, a bell that hadn't been heard inside the castle in living memory. Hogwarts had clearly spoken. "Headmasters come and go but Hogwarts prevails. This school was devised and built by the four founders to teach magic to all those able to perform it, not so some supposed elite fraternity could lord it over everyone else. Hogwarts needs to unite in the face of the coming darkness less all will be lost. Come and sit Rose Azure let me sort you. Hogwarts is honored to see an elf walk once again in her halls."

* * *

There was hundreds of pops, much like the sound of someone apparating, heard in the great hall. All along the walls the house elves were standing. They all bowed and curtsied at once to the girl who held the whole hall's attention.

"Go back to your work," Dumbledore shouted at them.

"_Please, cousins, do not say my title. I will explain later,"_ Rose begged in the house elves' minds.

"No, we will see our high cousin sorted," the house elves all spoke at once.

Everybody was stunned, almost everyone knew that house elves had to obey their master, and here they were openly defying him and they weren't immediately punishing themselves.

* * *

Rose walked over, picked up the sorting hat, sat down gracefully, and put it on her head.

Dumbledore was livid; he was left standing there looking like the court jester while the main action happens elsewhere. He couldn't believe the house elves had disobeyed him. The sorting hat was correct though, one could only be headmaster if the castle allowed. Without Hogwarts cooperation, he wouldn't even be able to access his office. Albus would just have to console himself with the fact that Rose would be here, available to be influenced by her headmaster.

"_Hello Rose"_

"_Hello Alistar"_

"_Would you please lower your shields?" _The hat started to sort through her mind then came across more shields_, "All of them?"_

"_I'm sorry but I won't," _answered Rose. Rose had the image of her being a princess hidden away along as all the memories that weren't hers._ "A word of advice; even you couldn't force them open so don't waste your time trying otherwise we will be here all night."_

"_Hmm caring, intelligent, brave, cunning, and loyal. Well you have all the traits of the all houses. Where do you want to go?"_

"_Do I have to be sorted into just one house?"_

"_Well what did you have in mind?"_

"_What if you say Hogwarts? That way I do not offend any house."_

"_Hmm… a very political move. I agree it might be for the best and promote inter-house immunity more. Will you try to make friends with all the houses? I see you have already influenced Neville. He lacked some courage but your words gave him it."_

"_Yes, I will try to make friends in all the houses. I think the sorting is a stupid idea anyway; all it does is cause strife between them."_

"_Very well might as well put a bee in the headmaster's bonnet. You know that he wanted you to go in Gryffindor? Even right now he is trying to influence me to put you there."_

"_He will soon learn that he can't influence me. I am an elf and elves don't change for someone that is how we have lasted centuries."_

"_Come and talk to me some time when you have the time. Rowena used to, I miss her. You remind me of her."_

"_Thank you."_

"Hogwarts!" The hat called out loud for everyone to hear.

The house elves let out a loud cheer then bowed again before going back to their work

Rose pulled the hat off her head and watched the professors' faces; smirking in her mind. Dumbledore looked mad, McGonagall, Filius, and Sprout looked astonished, and Snape looked furious.

Dumbledore decided to try talking the hat into sorting her properly. "Alistar, come on now we need a proper house," he chide.

"Albus that is a proper house. She has all the qualities of the houses equally and will not choose one over the other so I put her in Hogwarts."

"How are we supposed to give her points or take them away?"

"I suggest that you split them between the houses."

"And where is she supposed to stay?"

"Give her, her own room."

"Child of Prophecy," Alistar called out, Rose stiffened at the hat's words, "Take this. Your training has prepared you to wield it."

Rose pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the hat and a scabbard. She soon had it expertly fastened around her. Once she finished fastening them it disappeared from view.

"That sword acknowledges you as Hogwarts champion."

"_Unite the houses, champion."_ Alistar said in her mind.

The great hall broke out cheering.

"Miss Azure, I shall expect you in my office directly after the feast," said Dumbledore.

"I will have to disappoint you headmaster, the law won't allow that. You must have my mother present should you wish to meet with me, as I am elf minor. Rose then curtsied to the Hogwarts staff once more and walked over and sat between Neville and Fred.

Dumbledore was so shocked; he forgot all about his pre-feast announcements and just waved his hand for the food to appear.

* * *

Minerva eventually sat beside the headmaster and her expression was thunderous. "I'm calling a full staff meeting for tonight, and you better have some answers for me Albus. I don't like being made a fool of in front of the entire school, especially by a first year. That acceptance letter should have come to me and I'll want to know why it didn't. It must also have conveniently slipped your mind that Rose was no longer at Privet Drive when I frequently asked after her welfare over the last decade."

Any appetite Albus had left disappeared with that. After the evening he'd just had, the last thing he needed was Minerva on the warpath. This was not how he foresaw tonight's sorting proceeding.

* * *

"Is he - a bit mad?" Dean asked Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes."

Rose began to select food to put on her plate and began to eat. It was all delicious.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Ron cut up her steak.

"Can't you -?" asked Seamus.

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"Oh Sir Nicholas I'm sorry," began Rose setting her fork down, a spare plate appeared by her side, "what would you like to eat?"

"Neville if you don't mind could you scoot down a little," asked Rose.

"Rose, I can't eat; no ghost can," Nick stated miserably.

"Yes you can, as long as you hold my hand; it's a special ability my nation has," Rose lectured. "So what will it be?"

Nicholas directed Rose on what he wanted. Then he floated over to Rose's left side holding her left hand he reached out tentatively and grabbed the fork and speared a bite of roast beef and slowly brought it up to his mouth. He opened his mouth with the whole great hall looking on and put the roast beef in, and chewed it with relish. He couldn't believe it; he was eating for the first time in four hundred years.

Everybody was astonished. A ghost could eat just by the holding the girl who lived's hand.

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but Seamus interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."

Dumbledore was left having to make his planned announcements after the feast had finished.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Rose noted that Ron laughed but he was one of the few that did.

"Off you go," Dumbledore finished.

Suddenly there was a great scrapping sound as everybody pushed their benches back and began to make their way to their dormitories. Rose stood up but didn't leave because she didn't know where her dorm was yet.


	8. Chapter 7: Explanations

Chapter seven: Explanations

McGonagall walked over to Rose, "Come along Miss Azure. I'll show you to your room. Tomorrow I'll tell you who will be your head of house."

McGonagall led her up the marble staircase through a few hidden doorways to a portrait of a lady. "The password is: Rowena. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I don't have any questions but I have something for you." Rose pulled out a bag. Inside the bag was four bags; each one had a house crest on it. Inside the four bags were fifteen globes; one for each year, seven for the boys and seven for the girls, and one for the head of house. "I don't know if you are aware but elves have excellent voices and I know many first years get homesick. So I was thinking that you could pass these to the other head of houses and have them pass them out. At ten I will begin to sing; it will make the others relax and fall asleep easier. If they don't want to listen all they have to do is pick up the globe and say 'deactivate' it will turn it off and they won't hear me. Also if anyone wakes up and has trouble going back to sleep and wants to hear another song all they have to do is pick up the globe and talk in it. I will know who it is and comply with their request," Rose explained.

"If you do this Miss Azure you are going to be tired."

"No I won't, elves don't need to sleep like humans; all we do is enter a dream like state of mind, so I won't be tired."

McGonagall took the bag. "Goodnight." She turned around and walked away.

* * *

Rose climbed through the portal. Inside a house elf was waiting.

"Princess you promised us an explanation," the house elf demanded.

"Of course, but first may I have your name?"

"I is sorry, my name is Blinky, Blinky at your service princess."

"Well Blinky could you please tell the other house elves to never refer to me that way. Please call me miss if you must. No one can know that I'm the princess if someone did it could put me in more danger."

"Of course miss, we would never want to put you in danger."

"Thank you Blinky," Rose said gratefully.

Blinky bowed then disappeared.

Rose looked around her rooms. She was standing in the living room to the right side she could see a door way that led to a bedroom. In the bedroom there was another door that presumably led to a bathroom. The living room had windows all along the wall opposite of the portal. On the left side there was a fireplace. There was a comfy sofa with a pair of squishy chairs on either side of the sofa and a coffee table between the sofa and the fireplace; with side tables by the chairs. In the bedroom there was a giant queen size bed with a wardrobe and an owl perch in one corner. Ava was already perched on it, for she refused to stay in the owlery.

She went back out to the living room; she changed the color of the carpet to chocolate brown and the chairs and sofa to forest green, and the tables to a cherry color. Then she returned to the bedroom, she changed the blanket to a baby blue and the hangings to a navy blue.

* * *

Albus wasn't experiencing much happiness at the impromptu staff meeting, Minerva was demanding answers and he didn't have too many.

"I headed off to Privet Drive to check on Rose's welfare for it seemed my wards were malfunctioning. You can imagine my shock when I discovered Rose wasn't there." Albus saw no reason why he shouldn't embellish his tale to show a certain headmaster in the best possible light.

"Petunia had totally ignored my clearly written instructions; she just didn't believe there could be any danger to her or her family. Not only did she refuse to raise Rose, she said her husband took her to an orphanage. I of course searched up and down the country's orphanages but couldn't find her. It wasn't until Rose's reply that I had any idea where she was. She just seemed to disappear off the face of Earth."

This caused eruptions amongst the staff, up in arms at that last comment. "You are not saying anything I didn't impress upon Petunia at my visit. Her answer was that all magic users were the same to her; I believe her word was 'freaks'."

Severus's snort interrupted Albus.

"Petunia and her husband couldn't care any less and no matter how much I tried to impress upon them; they didn't care. Tonight, I was hoping to see Rose returned to the proper wizarding community - we all saw how that went."

"I could have told you, Albus, if you had asked me. Petunia hated her sister. She would have absolutely no love for a child of Lily's, especially as that child had already displayed powerful magical. You really are an old fool," Severus commented.

The rest of the staff seemed to be in shock. It almost sounded as if Severus was defending a Potter but that couldn't be possible, could it?

Filius was angry at the stupid, thoughtless move that one of his oldest friends had made. "That was a predictable and also very foolish move Albus. You almost lost us the very thing you were supposedly trying to save."

All eyes had now moved to Filius, but it was Minerva who asked her friend to explain his comments.

"The girl has spent the last ten years living as an elf, she's not about to renounce that upbringing at her first glimpse of an enchanted ceiling; that she wasn't even impressed with, I might add." Filius was encouraged to say more, his own heritage making him the known expert here. After all he had been faced with this decision once.

"What I am wondering is why her mother has sent her to Hogwarts. Why reveal her at all to us? It's obviously they could have stayed hidden forever. I don't see a reason as to why to reveal themselves. That's what I want to know."

Albus blew his top at that. "What a load of hippogriff shit! The girl is a witch - end of story."

Filius though was equally as angry, and wasn't about to back down. "Oh yeah and how do you explain away the pointed ears? Don't think that is some fancy spell work because trust me I tried a finite incantem; it didn't work by the way. Even if you want to disregard the ears how do you explain the fact all the house elves popped in just to see her sorted, or the fact the Hogwarts herself welcomed her here and proclaimed her champion or better yet, the fact, that a ghost was able to eat just by holding her hand. No, I'm telling you if the girl says she is an elf than I am inclined to believe her. After all I will have to trust her on the information because there is no information to be had on elves these days."

Hagrid looked positively happy. It was as close to a dream come true for him. Here was a chance to meet a creature thought to have died out centuries before hand. He could hardly wait to meet Rose and examine/ask her questions.

Minerva listened to what her friend had to say. "Anyway we need to find a head of house for the girl. I don't think it should be any of the current heads of house or you, Dumbledore, we already have too much responsibility and she seems to have a grudge against us right now."

"You're right Minerva," Dumbledore said nodding his head and knowing when to pick his battles. "Would anyone like to volunteer?"

Professor Sinistra spoke up, "I would like to. She says she is a Sun, Moon, and Star elf and I am the astronomy professor I am sure we can find something in common to talk about."

"Anybody else?" Dumbledore asked looking around. When he saw no one else move, "Fine, you are Rose's new head of house."

The meeting then broke up but the four heads of house plus the new one remained behind, Minerva never gave Albus time to conjure more excuses, she just kept right on after him. "Every time you told me Rose Potter was fine was nothing but a bloody lie - you had no idea of the child's condition or welfare. She could have been locked in a cupboard for all you knew. What will you do when this story breaks, as you know it must?"

"My great age has at least taught me at least one thing. Problems are like bridges - best crossed when you come to them."

"...And the scar you wanted to leave Rose with? It looks as if that was another of your decisions the elves didn't agree with."

"It would appear so Minerva."

"Since you've spent the last ten years lying to me, you no longer have the right to use that name headmaster. Not until you have earned Rose's forgiveness."

Minerva suddenly remembered the bag down by her feet. "One other thing before I forget," she went on to explain everything Rose had told her then preceded to hand the other bags to the three other head of houses.

"Where is mine," Dumbledore asked imperiously.

"I don't have one for you. I think the girl has a particular grudge against you. If you want one I'm afraid you will have to wait for her to give you one." Minerva marched out of Dumbledore's office.

After that the meeting was adjourned.

Dumbledore was left sitting there wondering where everything had gone wrong. The girl was never going to go seeking out the stone, not on her own anyway. Maybe he, Tom and Sybil had made a mistake. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be a girl maybe it was supposed to be a boy, Neville. It would certainly be easier to get the boy to go after the stone. He decided he would focus his attention on Neville instead.

* * *

Severus Snape stalked back down to the dungeons and the Slytherin common rooms. He told them the house rules. Then not seeing how the globes might hurt anything passed them out with the instructions he had received. After all the less sniveling he had to hear from this year's batch of first years the better.

Taking his, he returned to his rooms where he got ready for bed and laid down.

* * *

The three other heads of houses passed out the globes to their houses respectively. Then they all turned in for the night.

* * *

Up in Gryffindor tower, everybody was talking about the excitement of the Sorting Feast, and wondering if what Rose had claimed was true. After all the elves hadn't been seen for centuries and they could barely remember the fairy stories their parents had told them before bed. They looked at the bag of globes Professor McGonagall had given them. The head girl passed them out and everybody went up to their warm, comfy beds.

The same thing was happening in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.

* * *

At ten o'clock precisely Rose began to sing a lullaby by ten thirty she quit. She knew everyone was asleep. She lay back, closed her eyes and waited for dawn to come.


	9. Chapter 8: First

Chapter Eight: First

Rose woke up at five in the morning. She proceeded to get ready. She knew that breakfast wouldn't be until nine so she put on a training outfit and having her hair sweep up into a pony tail and made her way back out to the grounds; the portraits directing her all the way. She figured that she could get a daily run this way. She set off on a slow jog. She couldn't run like she was used to because the others would see that she could move, run, much faster than was humanly possible and she didn't want to give people that she didn't trust something to use against her. No, the less they knew about her the better. At eight thirty she headed back to her room so she could freshen up and get ready for the day.

* * *

Severus woke up feeling truly refreshed and relaxed for the first time in twelve years. He almost had a smile on his face but it soon turned to a frown. What had that globe done? Yes he had listened, and he would concede that her voice was exceptional but it wasn't right. Nobody should be able to spread a dreamless sleep potion just by singing.

The more he thought about it the more his temper increased. It made for a truly pissed off potion master. He made his way to the Great hall for breakfast.

* * *

Exactly at nine Rose entered the Great hall. She had the school uniform on and her hair was loosely cascading around her. She took a moment to look around then made her way to the Ravenclaw table. She noticed the Ravenclaw's resident ghost, the Grey Lady. She hid her shock though. Here was Helena Ravenclaw? She approached the ghost; then dipped into a slightly lower curtsey than she had given the humans the other night. "Hello my name is Rose, Rose Azure."

The Grey Lady focused her attention on the child. It was the one that was an elf. "Hello Rose, my name Helena, Helena Ravenclaw."

* * *

The staff table looked up as they saw Rose enter the Great hall. They watched silently as Rose curtsied to the Grey Lady. They wondered why she had sought the ghost out. They were astonished though, when the Grey Lady and Rose seemed to instinctively connect and Rose asked to call her aunt, and the Grey Lady allowed it.

* * *

Rose smiled, she had been right, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Helena. I believe you are quarter elf, are you not?"

"Yes you are right," Helena said wondering. Nobody had tried to talk to her in years not since Tom.

"Lady Helena may I call you aunt as I do with every elf?" Rose asked.

Helena was shocked; this girl wanted to call her aunt. Everybody had scorned her for years and this girl welcomed her with open arms. She made her mind up; she would do anything to help her. "Yes," she replied faintly, hoping this wasn't a cruel trick.

"Thank you, Aunt Helena." Rose smiled sweetly at her. "Would you like to eat with me?"

Helena had seen the Gryffindor ghost eat yesterday and she had wanted to experience the novelty herself but was too shy to approach Rose herself. "Yes, please."

Rose sat down and two plates appeared again; she asked Helena what she would like then put a slice of melon on her own plate. Rose watched as Helena slowly reached out to grab her hand timidly so she smiled reassuring at her. Helena took her hand then picked up the fork and brought up a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

Helena was surprised. She could taste it and chew it. It was divine. She couldn't remember the last time she had ate something.

* * *

Dumbledore noticed how rested the four head of houses looked.

"I see you look particularly well rested this morning, Filius."

"Ah yes, Miss Azure has a beautiful voice," Filius replied.

Severus scowled.

Albus took notice of Severus's scowl. "Was it not beautiful, Severus," Albus asked eyes twinkling.

"It was okay," Severus retorted.

"Severus if that voice was okay then your potions are merely adequate," Minerva said heatedly.

Pomona and Filius chuckled.

"So I take it Miss Azure's voice is as Filius says."

Nobody bothered to answer him.

* * *

Rose saw that Helena would be okay and proceeded to eat her own breakfast. Rose noticed the Great hall filling up more, and soon the head of house began to make their way through giving everyone their schedule. She saw McGonagall walking her way with another professor.

"Miss Azure, this is Professor Sinistra she will be your head of house." She paused as Rose stood up to curtsey to Aurora. "Who has hexed you?" She asked suddenly.

"What do you mean Professor?" Rose said twisting to see herself better but not finding anything out of the ordinary.

"Your hair is now golden and if I remember correctly your hair was silver last night," McGonagall said looking angry.

Suddenly comprehension dawned on her. "No one hexed me ma'am, my hair changes with the time of day and month. It is just part of me being a Sun, Moon, and Star elf."

"If you are sure then," McGonagall said doubtfully. "Any concerns you might have you should express to her. I have your schedule. You will have the same course times as with the Gryffindors. Any questions?"

When McGonagall saw Rose shake her head she turned away and went to begin preparing for her first class.

"Miss Azure," began Professor Sinistra, "I hope if you have any questions or problems you will come to me."

Rose nodded her head, "Well if you will excuse me I want to get to classes on time." It was ten minutes to nine forty-five when the first class began and Rose didn't want to be late.

Rose headed out the Great hall and made her way to Charms with whispers following her.

"There, look."

"Where?"

"The one with the Hogwart's crest.

"With the golden hair?"

"Did you see her face?"

"Did you see her scar?"

People lined up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at her, or doubled back to pass her in the corridors again, staring. Rose wished they wouldn't, because it was irritating and rude. Didn't these humans have any manners? Elves would have known better to stare. She hid all signs of her irritation though; keeping her face carefully blank.

She took a seat at the front of class and soon was joined by Hermione. She noticed that Professor Flitwick kept studying her whenever he didn't think she was looking. She felt like a bug being dissected and couldn't help but wonder what he was looking for.

After Charms was History of Magic. History of Magic was taught by a ghost and while Rose normally liked ghosts she had a feeling this one would get on her nerves. He droned on and on about all the goblin wars. History wasn't just about wars. She could hear others complaining about how he made even wars sound boring. Wars weren't exciting, they were tragic. They cost people their lives because people couldn't solve problems with words peacefully. Besides she knew history like the back of her hand. It was all there in her memories; if she chose to dig through them anyway.

Following lunch they had Transfiguration. She was the first one to arrive and grabbed a seat towards the front. Rose noticed a cat sitting on the desk. "Hello professor," she whispered softly.

The cat seemed startled but didn't change back. The rest of the students filed in and filled up the remaining seats. The bell rang. Neville had taken the seat next to Rose. He looked around and didn't see Professor McGonagall. "Rose do you know where the professor is," Neville asked. Hermione, who was one desk over, listened in.

Rose pointed to the cat.

Neville looked at the cat then back at Rose like she had went nuts. Then the cat sprang from the desk transforming into Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Azure how may I ask did you know that was me."

"There has only been three registered animagus in the last century and your name was one of them, professor, and I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"Thank you, Miss Azure, five points to Gryffindor."

Professor McGonagall then went on how to say that transfiguration was a complicated subject, and they wouldn't be learning how to be an animagus until their N.E.W.T's. She passed out matches for them to transform into needles. No sooner had she set Rose's match on the desk then it turned into a perfect needle.

"Five points to Ravenclaw," she said with a smile. It looked Rose had inherited some of her dad's skill at Transfigurations.

Hermione was miffed that Rose had gotten it first.

The class almost everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. Rose didn't care for Quirrell. Something in him made her elvin magic flare up where she would spend the lesson keeping it back.

Unlike most of the girls Rose enjoyed Herbology. She didn't mind the dirt and the plants seemed to really like her. She could feel her elvin magic flow to her finger tips every time she touched a plant and had to fight her elvin magic back down.

On Wednesday at midnight Rose had Astronomy with the Gryffindors and her head of house. Rose was extremely bored in this class. They were supposed to learn the names of the stars and the movement of the planets. Rose could have taught this class when she was six years old, in her sleep if she did sleep that is. She knew the human names for the stars and she knew her relatives that usually kept residence in their stars. It made her slightly sad to see her relatives and not be able to join them.

On Friday came Potions. She could tell her friend Neville was very nervous. "Neville what are you so scared about?" Rose asked concerned.

"I heard Professor Snape doesn't like Gryffindors and takes points for everything," Neville answered. "Aren't you even a little scared?" He asked.

"No," Rose replied. She wasn't scared because she had a secret weapon she could use if need be.

Neville looked at her enviously. He knew his gran would like Rose for her own granddaughter. She wasn't afraid of anything and she was exactly like his gran was always after him to be.

They descended into the cool, damp dungeons. Rose's hair seemed to light the place up. Snape swept in and began by taking roll call. He paused when he came to her name "Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Rose Potter. Our new - celebrity."

"My name is not Potter," Rose began furiously as she morphed into Lily, even down to the eyes, "it's Azure!"

Snape turned pale and looked horrified. He backed farther away from her. Rose morphed back into herself. Little whispers broke out and people were exchanging looks all around. They couldn't believe it; she was a metamorphmagus too.

Snape left her alone after that. He told them the instructions were on the board and to begin. They were making a simple Boil Cure. Snape noted that Rose had paired up with Neville. He walked around but stayed away from their cauldron. "Time's up, bottle your sample and place it on my desk, then pack away your things."

Rose bottled up the boil cure and labeled it in her neat script then put it on the professor's desk. Snape took note that potion was exactly right.

When the bell rang the students fled the dungeons. The Gryffindors were loud and boisterous. They were happy that she had taken down the dungeon bat. The Slytherins were dismayed and confused. Nobody took Snape down but they were wondering why the sight of Lily Potter had produced such a strong reaction from their normally stoic head of house that he had forgotten to give her a detention or take points away.

That night at dinner Rose sat at the Slytherin tables. She offered The Bloody Baron the same she had offered the other three head ghosts. He accepted. Most of the Slytherins didn't try to make any small talk with her so she ate mostly in silence. Though the whole Great hall did note that her hair was straight and silver once more.

* * *

Severus watched the girl at the Slytherin tables. He decided he would keep a healthy distance between them and made a vow to never make her mad again. He didn't want to see Lily again, not that way. He had to admire how fast she had transitioned though; which made him all the more determined to never break that vow.

* * *

The staff was curious. They had heard tale of how Rose had taken down the great dungeon bat. What they wanted to know is if there was any truth in it and the only way it seemed they were going to find out was if they asked him themselves.

Minerva decided to be the one to say something. "So Severus you're awfully quiet this evening," she remarked.

Severus turned and gave her a withering glare.

"Cat got your tongue, Severus."

"What is it you want Minerva," Severus spat venomously.

"Well now that you ask. I was wondering if the tale was true or if it had been embellished upon as is often the case."

Severus was silent neither confirming nor denying it, but the silence was admission in itself.

"So the girl is a metamorphmagus and you didn't even dock points or give her a detention, that's a first."

"Your point," Severus drawled.

"Nothing." Minerva hid a smile. It was funny to see how Rose had already gotten under his skin. He was easier to nettle with now.

* * *

The first years at the Gryffindor table were telling the tale to their fellow house members. Most of them didn't believe them. "You're kidding with us. There is no way someone took down the greasy bat," remarked one of the older years.

"No honestly," said Ron. "She really took him down. He was pale and barely said anything after that. Didn't even get points taken or a detention."

* * *

Severus went up to the headmaster's office. "Albus," he began, "I want the girl out of my classes. She is undermining my authority."

Albus sighed, "Severus she isn't undermining your authority. She just gave you a bit of cheek."

"I don't care. I want her out."

"Severus I know it must have been hard; seeing Lily like that all of a sudden, but she's not. Give her chance, Severus, who knows you might come to actually care for the girl."

Severus disappeared with one last swish of his cloak. He was mad beyond a doubt. Yes he had promised to protect the girl but that did not mean he had to have her in his classes.

* * *

Rose went up to her room after dinner to begin her homework. She heard a knock at her door. She got up to go answer it. It was Professor Sinistra.

"The other head of houses would like to know if you are going to be singing again with the globes," Sinistra asked.

"Yes I will sing every night. Oh here you go before I forget," she paused for a moment to reach in her bag for a globe, "I thought you might want one to."

Sinistra did want one, she had seen how well the other head of houses looked and wanted to listen for herself, so she held her hand out, "Thank you Miss Azure."

Rose smiled at her. Then she turned to let herself out to go deliver the news.

* * *

"Yes, Rose said that she will sing tonight." She told the others when she found them in the staff room.

"Well it's getting late I think I will turn in for bed," Filius remarked. The others soon followed him out.

Sinistra decided she would go to bed and see what all the fuss was about.

* * *

Severus decided to deactivate the globe. He wouldn't listen to this unnaturalness. He fell asleep but he soon fell into his familiar nightmare. He tried to fall back to sleep but couldn't. At six he gave it up as a lost cause. Thank Merlin that it was Saturday.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank everyone that has left a review especially RebeliousOne.


	10. Chapter 9: Friends

If it is in italics than they are speaking in someone's mind.

If it is underlined that it is in a different language.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Friends

Rose woke up at her usual customary time and went through her routine jog. She had worked out an agreement with the head of house ghosts. She would rotate sitting at all the tables at dinner and when she sat at their table she would hold their hand thus allowing them to eat. At breakfast she would rotate between the other ghosts in the castle. Lunches she had free. Today it was Myrtle's turn.

* * *

Flashback:

"So we other ghosts aren't special enough for you," Moaning Myrtle asked gloomily.

"What do mean Myrtle," Rose asked confused.

"Everybody knows you help the four head ghosts eat."

"I'm so sorry Myrtle I didn't mean to exclude you. Honestly I didn't. Please will you join me for breakfast?"

Myrtle peered at her doubtfully, "You're not doing this because you have to or to just tease me."

"No Myrtle, please can we be friends?"

Myrtle's whole countenance had brightened up from that point forward. No one could really call her Moaning Myrtle. The only one that wasn't pleased with this whole arrangement was Dumbledore.

* * *

"Minerva she is recruiting friends just like he did."

"Albus get that idea out of your head this instant or I'll hex it out of there myself. This is Lily's daughter we are talking about."

"Minerva I don't think this is Lily's daughter we are talking about, not really."

"It is under the exterior. I can see Lily's sweet personality hidden under the elf appearance. She genially cares for her friends, Albus. I think that just like Lily she would sacrifice herself to save them." Minerva turned and walked away.

* * *

Flash-forward:

As she was sitting at the Hufflepuff table eating breakfast with Myrtle and talking to Hannah, and Susan about Herbology when the Great Hall suddenly became quiet. It started off slowly but soon it had rolled throughout the whole Great hall. Rose looked up and noticed a goblin standing in the entrance of the Great hall.

Rose jumped from her seat and walked to stand in front of the goblin. She dipped a curtsey, "Hello my name is Rose, Rose Azure," she said in gobbledegook.

The goblin bowed, but before he could speak Rose sent out a powerful mind intrusion at him. _"__Excuse me for this, but I must ask that you don't say my title. I'm sorry for doing this without your permission."_She withdrew.

"I am your trainer, you may refer to me by Master Sharpsword," he replied in gobbledegook. "I must thank you for showing me the courtesy of speaking in my native language, and if I may say so you do it very well. One could barely tell you are not a goblin, but come we must switch to english for we are being rude to your hosts."

"It is an honor to train under you, Master Sharpsword," Rose said.

Dumbledore had walked over during this exchange. "Your mother said in her instructions that you would train on the weekends while you attend here. I don't like it but I will allow it on one condition."

"What is it, headmaster?"

"That you allow it to be supervised by any teacher that wishes to see it."

"That is fine with me headmaster. May my friends come see it as well?"

"Yes, you may bring your friends with you."

"Is this arrangement okay with you Master Sharpsword," Dumbledore asked.

"I am fine with it along as you do not try to interfere," Master Sharpsword answered.

"It will be as you wish. Come along let us go out to the quidditch pitch where you will have plenty of area."

Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and Sinistra joined them along with Neville, Hermione, Hannah, Susan, Fred and George Weasley. The walk down to the pitch was mostly silent. Once there the observers took seats in the stands while Rose and the goblin warded the area to keep other onlookers away and stop interference.

Once they were ready, "Next time I come I expect you to be in a proper outfit. This is going to be a waste of my time for you will not be able to fight as you are." Rose had a skirt on that went down just past her knees and a short sleeve shirt. She had kicked her shoes off choosing to fight barefoot.

"Master, I can fight just as well as I am."

"Fine. In the first round we will fight until the first blood. Is there any problems with this," Sharpsword asked waiting for the girl to protest. He was sure that blood would make her squeamish after all she was just a spoiled princess that was a huge waste of his time not a seasoned sword fighter who could stomach the sight of blood.

"No, Master."

Sharpsword turned to the onlookers, "You have heard are rules? Then if you could Filius give us a countdown."

Filius stood up, "Are you both ready?"

Rose who had a slim elvin blade in her hand nodded her head. Sharpsword who had a deadly looking goblin blade in his hand nodded his head.

"Well if you are both ready then. Three ... Two … One … Go!"

Rose stood there with her feet shoulders width apart in a fighting stance watching Sharpsword with a wary eye.

He was circling her slightly testing her for any weak spots. Suddenly he rushed at her. She moved to the side at the last moment and swept her arm up and nicked him on his arm drawing first blood.

Sharpsword was shocked. The elf was good. He was also furious but not at her; more himself and Ragnok. Ragnok had set him up to be made a fool. He was mad though because he should have done his homework and researched the girl, but instead he had sneered at the thought of teaching some pampered princess. What he had got was a trained one instead.

* * *

The small crowd was shocked but none more so that Filius. Rose was quick and had bested the goblin not something he could with his many years of training. He could best most humans but never a trained goblin. Goblins were fast and deadly with a blade but it appeared that elves were faster or at least Rose was.

* * *

"This time we will fight until time is up or one gives up. Time is for an hour. If you would, please count us off again," Sharpsword instructed.

"Three … Two …One … Go!"

They were off again. Sharpsword swinging at her with all his might. Rose moved gracefully making it look as if it was a dance instead of a dangerous battle against an enraged goblin. The professors were so absorbed in it waiting for Rose to give up that they were surprised when a buzzard was heard. The two fighting opponents instantly ceased movement. Everybody had a clear picture in mind who had won, and it wasn't as many had expected. The goblin had dozens of scratches while Rose looked as she had before.

Sharpsword knew when he had been beat; just like he knew he could never win against this elf without more numbers on his side or a handicap on her. He bowed to her, "You were right my lady your attire places no disadvantage on you."

"Thank you Master."

"I think you have earned the right to call me by name; there is no need for master. I don't have anything I can teach you."

"Please there must be something," Rose pleaded.

"Well if you wouldn't mind I could pit you against more people with different handicaps. That is if you wish though."

"Yes, please. Mother says 'you are never finished learning,' and I want to learn more."

"Well then I shall return next Saturday." The girl had just won his admiration.

"Filius might I ask you to train her to duel on Sundays, just to keep her in shape."

Filius nodded his agreement. Thinking this was an excellent excuse to get to know his onetime prodigy, Lily's, daughter better.

"Sharpsword," Rose began pulling out the Gryffindor sword, "I would like to buy this blade.

Sharpsword looked at the girl then at the blade shocked that anybody knew their customs and would honor them. You see, goblins believe that whoever buys the item owns it to their death then the item should be returned but humans believe that it is okay to pass the item down to whoever is in the family. The goblins regard this as stealing. "How did you come to be in possession of this blade?"

The staff waited with baited breath. It was considered to be incredibly stupid to bring a goblin made item out in front of a goblin.

"The sorting hat gave it to me. I ask that you take whatever price that you feel fair out of my vault so I may carry it with honor."

Sharpsword stared Rose in the eyes to make sure she was being completely sincere then nodded. She had won his respect.

"May I walk you to the gate, Sharpsword?"

Sharpsword bowed and offered his arm, "It would be an honor my lady." She had asked him not to call her princess and he would honor her request but he would call her my lady to show his respect; for she was a true princess in his book and he would respect her and allow no one to show her disrespect in his hearing.

Rose gently rested her hand on the proffered arm and they made their way to the gate where the goblin could make his way talking in gobbledegook.

* * *

The professors sat there in stunned silence. Rose was definitely more dangerous than one would expect with her gentle grace and manners.

Severus sat lost in thought. Rose wasn't what he had expected. She didn't act like some pampered, pompous arse like her father. She reminded him a lot of Lily. Rose had Lily's sweet and forgiving nature but she also was her own person. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to get to know the enigma that was Rose.

* * *

Fred and George's jaws had dropped. That was so totally wicked. The way she had just danced through it; never even breaking a sweat.

Hermione had scratch marks on her face from the beginning when the goblin had first rushed at Rose. She had been so terrified in that moment that her new best friend was going to be speared like a shih kebab but Rose had just looked on calmly and moved in the last second.

Poor Neville was still trying to process what had just happened. His gran had always told him to never make a goblin mad but Rose could afford to make a goblin mad and live to tell the tale.

Hannah and Susan had shrieked when the goblin had first rushed at Rose. They had covered their eyes with their hands and were peeking through their fingers during the hour she had fought the goblin.

* * *

It happened as Rose and her friends were going to lunch. Peeves had a grudge against Rose so he had dropped several water balloons on her. She had been walking one moment then next thing she knew she was soaking wet.

"Peeves, what did you do that for?" Rose asked perplexed.

"Because you are a mean elf."

"Why am I a mean elf?"

"You are a mean elf because you don't invite Peeves to eat ever."

"I'm sorry Peeves I certainly never met to exclude you from the others. Will you join me for lunch?" Rose asked sincerely.

* * *

Fred and George who had been watching this whole exchange wanted to laugh so hard. The professors were going to flip when Rose led Peeves into the Great hall for lunch.

* * *

"I'm sorry that I have soaked you."

"It's alright Peeves." Rose waved her wand and her clothes dried.

Peeves came over to float besides Rose and held out his arm like a gentleman. Rose gently rested her hand on it and they led the way to the Great hall.

When they entered the Great hall they made their way to the Gryffindor table and started to fix their plates.

* * *

Minerva looked up and her face drained of color. The other professors wanted to know what had caused their colleague such distress so they looked around for the cause. They all gasped when they saw Peeves in the Great hall.

Minerva recovered first and called out to Rose to stop this disaster in the making.

"Miss Azure stop this instant."

Rose looked up at the sound of the Professor McGonagall's voice.

Minerva had made her way over to Rose.

"Don't you dare give that plate to Peeves."

"Why not Professor?" Rose said puzzled.

"Because he will only throw the food and make a mess, Miss Azure."

"Peeves wouldn't do that. Would you Peeves?" Rose asked with a sweet smile.

Peeves looked at Rose when she asked him the question. He couldn't believe that somebody was sticking up for him. He could only nod an agreement; her smile was causing him to feel flustered.

* * *

Fred and George saw Peeves predicament. Rose's smile could take your breath away and cause your heart to do funny little flips, but she didn't seem to notice this.

* * *

"See Professor, Peeves will behave."

"I'm holding you personally responsible for his behavior Miss Azure."

Rose placed the plate in front of Peeves. Peeves gently took her hand. The whole staff and all the older years held their breath as Peeves picked up a fork. They all exhaled when Peeves ate the forkful of food instead of throwing it.

* * *

Minerva walked back up to her place at the staff table.

"Can you believe it? Rose actually has Peeves behaving. I never thought I would live to see the day," remarked Pomona.

"I can, did you see that smile. If she had directed at you, would you disappoint her?" Minerva asked.

"Can't say I would," Pomona responded truthfully.

* * *

Severus had seen the smile they were talking about. He could sympathize. Lily used to have a smile like that, but Rose seemed to have increased the potency. Lily smile would have people going the extra mile to earn it. Rose's would probably have bending over backwards and walking to the ends of the Earth on their hands to have that smile bestowed upon them.

* * *

Back at the table, Fred and George were holding their sides. They thought they might have cracked a rib or two from trying to hold it in but it was worth it at the sight of the professors' faces. Rose had just unintentionally pranked them all at once.

* * *

After lunch Rose went back to her room for some quiet to think. She wondered what everyone's reaction was going to be tonight when she walked in with black hair. Tonight was a new moon and her hair would be black as a raven's wing. With her metamorphmagus abilities she could make her hair any color she wanted but she liked to stick with her elven heritage. Everyone could just get over it; she wasn't going to accommodate them just to make it easier for their closed minds to bear.

When she entered the Great Hall for dinner her hair was black. Slowly the noise dimmed down as everyone saw what appeared to be a new student enter the hall. Rose walked over and sat next to Daphne and Tracy.

Daphne arched an eyebrow at Rose, "What happened to your hair?"

"Nothing, I told you it would change with the time of day and month. On a new moon my hair is black. Tomorrow night it will be back to silver," Rose answered nonchalantly.

After everyone figured out it was Rose the noise picked back up.

* * *

Up at the staff table Filius started to get up to go talk to Rose until a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked up at Minerva.

"She appears to be unconcerned so I wouldn't worry about it. Besides she told me once that her hair would change."

* * *

That night Severus reactivated his globe. He tried to tell himself that he was only doing it to make up for missing sleep the night before. Not because he wanted to hear Rose's voice again. Nope, not because of that. Not at all.

* * *

Ragnok summoned Sharpsword to see how his first training had gone with the elf.

Sharpsword walked in and bowed. Ragnok waved him to a seat across from him.

"So how did the training go," Ragnok asked with a sly smile.

"Fine, as you knew it would. I really must thank you one day for making me look like a total fool in front of a bunch of humans," Sharpsword grumbled.

Ragnok chuckled, "Should have done your homework, hadn't you?"

Sharpsword waved it away. "Anyway I soon would like to take additional goblins with me to her training matches. She will never learn much on a one on one match."

Ragnok nodded his agreement, "Anything else that I should know about?"

"Yes just one more thing. The princess has the sword of Gryffindor and offers payment for it," Sharpsword said watching his king's face carefully. It was a good thing he had been watching carefully or he would have missed the facial expressions that flickered rapidly across. Ragnok looked just as surprised as he was when Rose had followed their custom.

"She offered payment?" Ragnok asked carefully to make sure he had heard it right.

"Yes," Sharpsword affirmed.

"How much," Ragnok questioned diligently.

"My lady said and I quote 'I ask that you take whatever price that you feel fair out of my vault so that I may carry it with honor,' Sharpsword answered.

"She didn't say an exact amount?" Ragnok questioned incredulously.

"No," Sharpsword answered.

Ragnok was quiet then suddenly seemed to come out of his musings, "You called her the princess and my lady, why?"

"She has earned my respect," Sharpsword answered honestly.

Ragnok was quiet again while he thought. "Mine to," he said at last. "I'm honored to have meant her. She observes our traditions she will have our backing if she ever needs it."

"How much will you take," Sharpsword asked.

"Hmm… I will take 25,000 galleons," Ragnok answered.

Sharpsword looked up in surprise. The amount Ragnok was taking for the sword wasn't even a tenth of what it was really worth.

Ragnok watched Sharpsword's head jerk up in shock. "Is there a problem," he asked slyly.

Sharpsword shook his head dazedly. This proved that Ragnok really liked the girl, to have charged her so little an amount. "No, but Rose won't like it," he answered startled.

"Then we just won't tell her the exact amount I took for it, will we," Ragnok asked cunningly. Also tell her she may carry that sword with my blessing. If there is nothing else then you may go."

"No, nothing," Sharpsword said before leaving. He was stunned; no other race had had the goblin king's blessing to carry one of their swords. No goblin would look down on her, not with their king's blessing on it. To sneer at her would to sneer at the king, no mistake a goblin would commit if he wanted the rest of his body to stay attached to his head.


	11. Chapter 10: Expectations

Chapter ten: Expectations

Rose had already gone through her morning routine and was sitting down at the Ravenclaws to eat breakfast. The new arrangement was, the other ghost rotated at breakfast, Peeves ate lunch with her, and the head of house ghost rotated at dinner. Peeves would still come in the Great hall at the other meal times and sit next to her sometimes. Filius looked up and saw that Rose was in the Great hall already.

"Hmm. I thought she would take and sleep in more on the weekend," he mused quietly to himself or so he thought.

"Filius, Rose is up at five in the morning every day or so she has been for this week," Sinistra remarked.

"Huh," he asked startled out of his musings, "What do you mean?"

"Every morning she leaves her room at five twenty-five, makes her way to the grounds, then jogs around the lake until eight thirty, returns to her rooms, then is in here at nine. She finishes eating by nine thirty exactly. I don't think she knows the definition of sleeping in. She is highly disciplined," Sinistra enlightened.

"Well I was going to wait until later, because I thought she would still be asleep, to ask if she is ready to learn on how to duel. I might as well do it now." Filius got up to leave.

* * *

Severus had listened silently to this entire exchange. He stored the details safely in his mind for perusal later.

* * *

"Miss Azure might I have a word with you," Professor Flitwick asked.

"Of course professor," Rose said getting up to follow him out the Great Hall. He led her into his office.

"Miss Azure, Master Sharpsword asked me to begin teaching you how to duel. Are you ready to learn?"

"Yes Professor Flitwick."

"All right then I want to work on your aim. It doesn't matter how well or how many spells you know if you can't properly aim," he began lecturing.

He taught her the charm for color changing and once she had the hang of it. "First you will cast a color changing charm at the dummy I have set up for you so I can see how your aim is. Once you can hit it ten times accurately I will charm it to move slightly back and forth."

They went into the charms classroom where there was a dummy set up. Rose cast the color changing charm at it ten times each time hit it exactly dead square in the heart. Flitwick was impressed though he realized that he shouldn't have been. The girl was good with a sword and that took no small part of accuracy. He charmed the dummy to move back and forth across the width of his classroom.

"Once again Miss Azure."

Rose raised her wand and cast the charm ten more times each time hitting it exactly where she had hit it the first time. Flitwick decided this approach wasn't going to work. Her accuracy didn't need work on. It was already perfect.

"Miss Azure I want you to learn these hexes by next week. Once you have we will begin to duel. Do you have any questions?"

"No Professor Flitwick. Thank you for making time to tutor me." Rose gave him a small smile and left.

"You're welcome Rose," Filius said quietly even though Rose had already left.

* * *

Ron had begged Fred and George for days for them to introduce him to Rose. Finally they had promised to introduce him today.

"Come on you promised," Ron whined.

"Keep your shirt on," Fred said.

"You better not embarrass us."

"Or we will make your life hell."

"Oh like you don't already," Ron joked. He knew his brothers had a crush on Rose. Hell, who didn't, she was friendly and beautiful.

"You haven't seen hell yet Ronniekins"

"but you will if you embarrass us," they finished together seriously.

They found Rose in the library.

"Ron wait out here. We'll get her," Fred remarked before disappearing into the library after George.

"Hey Rose, there is someone we want to introduce you to."

"All right just hold on a second so I can check out these books."

"Let me take those for you," George offered pulling the books out of her arms.

They walked up to the desk at the front where the Madam Pince was watching them with suspicious eyes.

"Oh no, you two are not allowed to check any books out," she said to Fred and George.

"Madam Pince, the books are mine. I want to check them out. Fred and George were just being nice and offered to carry them for me," Rose defended them.

Madam Pince huffed but checked the books out for Rose anyway. She had heard all the other professors talking about her and decided she would be trustworthy.

"Great come on," Fred said while pulling Rose towards the corridor outside the library. Once they were outside, "Rose, this is Ron he's our little brother. He's in first year."

"Hello Ron, my name is Rose, Rose Azure," she said while curtsying.

Ron face flushed scarlet all the way to the tips of his ears. "Hello Rose, it's nice to meet you."

Fred and George snickered behind Rose's back. She had that effect on all the guys, but she just didn't seem to realize it. It wasn't like she went out of her way to do it either. You just eventually grew used to it until she smiled at you anyway.

"I was going to go meet up with Hermione and Neville. Would you like to come too?"

"Yeah sure," Ron said grinning.

"Come on," Rose said. Ron started to follow her until a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You owe us one," Fred whispered. Then let Ron go.

Ron gulped but followed Rose anyway.

Outside of her room's portrait Hermione and Neville were waiting. "Hey guys I hope you don't mind I invited Ron too," Rose greeted them.

"No its fine," they chorused.

"I thought we could play some exploding snap," Rose said before turning and opening her door. They followed her in and were amazed at her room. The color scheme reminded them of forest.

Rose got the deck of cards and they played Exploding Snap until lunch time.

* * *

Ron was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Rose once you got over the whole she's a beautiful elf thing. She was easy to talk to. She definitely wasn't what he had expected her to be like.

* * *

After lunch they went to the library to study. Hannah and Susan walked in seeing Rose, Neville, Hermione, and Ron studying and asked if they could join them. Soon their group of four had grown to six. Then Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass, of Slytherin, asked to join them. Ron was wary of letting Slytherins join them but knew he would have to put up with it if he wanted to hang out with Rose. Tracy and Daphne wouldn't admit it out loud just yet but they were becoming friends with Rose. They talked to her when she sat at the Slytherin tables, but they also had a Slytherin approach behind it. If any of their house members asked they could honestly say they were just studying after all Rose and Hermione got the best grades in their year. So the group grew to eight. Then Padma Patil asked to join and the group swelled to nine. Madam Pince didn't say anything because she liked Rose. Rose was always respectful, never harmed any of her books, and she made sure the group was quiet; so as long as Rose kept everything under control she would allow it. Rose was trying to keep her promise to Alistar, the sorting hat, and make friends in all four houses. She knew most of her friends were in Gryffindor but she figured she would make more friends in the other houses over time.

On Monday it started off like any other day, except for one thing. Peeves had taken to following Rose to class. He would walk with her to whatever class she had then disappear but he was always waiting outside the classroom when the bell rang. The professors watched this happen on Tuesday, and Wednesday and were laughing about it. They thought it was sweet how the poltergeist was taken with Rose. They were laughing until Thursday that is; then suddenly there laughing came to abrupt halt.

* * *

Back-flash:

It was Thursday at lunch Rose and Peeves were sitting at the Gryffindor table:

"Rose?" Peeves asked.

"Yes Peeves?"

"I was wondering if it would be alright if I accompanied you into the classroom," Peeves asked nervously

"You want to come to class with me," Rose asked to just be sure.

"Yes."

"Okay but I think you might be a little bored," Rose said shrugging her shoulders.

"I won't be bored," Peeves replied confidently

* * *

Fred and George were laughing their arses off. Peeves had it bad, worse than them, and Rose was clueless like normal. She didn't seem to recognize that Peeves had a crush on her.

* * *

Flash-forward:

Rose had just walked into Transfiguration and took her seat when it sounded as if someone had let all the air out of a balloon at once.

"Peeves what are you doing in here?" McGonagall demanded.

"Please Professor, Peeves asked if he could accompany me in class." Rose spoke up.

"Miss Azure, I will not have him distracting this class from learning."

"Peeves won't distract the class from learning. Will you Peeves?" Rose asked, smiling sweetly at Peeves.

Peeves shook his head numbly.

"I'll hold you to that. One time and you're out Peeves. I'm holding you responsible for his behavior Miss Azure."

* * *

Minerva turned away before she cracked up laughing. She wished her animagus form was a fly so she could be a fly on the wall when the other professors saw the new addition to class. She would pay galleons to see Severus's face especially. So she decided not to say anything at dinner about the additional student.

She was surprised though at Peeves behavior. He didn't do or say anything to distract the class. He definitely hadn't acted like she had expected him to. He merely floated next to Rose the whole time and whenever her beetle, that she was turning into a button tried to escape; handed it back to her. She couldn't have been more astonished though when Peeves went around and collected all the beetles for her and kindly sat them on her desk. She watched Rose leave for her next class with Peeves's arm held out to the side so he was escorting her once more a gentleman. She had thought that the Marauders and Fred and George Weasley were trouble but she started to revise that. Rose just might cause her to have a heart attack when the others had failed. Not because she caused trouble but because she did the unexpected. In the two weeks since she had been here she had made friends in all four houses, got them to co-exist in the same five feet without trying to kill one another, got Myrtle to quit moaning and made Peeves into a honorable poltergeist. Filch hadn't complained about him since Rose had first brought him to lunch with her, and Rose was the one student that Filch didn't seem to mind. She didn't want to think what she could accomplish by the end of the school year.

* * *

Snape couldn't believe it when Rose had the nerve to walk through his door with Peeves. He would have said something, something quite nasty too, but the vow he had made to himself; to never make Rose mad, made him think what he was going to say very carefully. Rose had Lily's fiery temper too. She would get mad quick but soon it fizzled out. So he bit his tongue and asked as politely as he could manage.

"Miss Azure, what is that poltergeist doing in this classroom?"

"He is not 'that poltergeist,' professor. His name is Peeves, and he asked to accompany me. He has promised to be on his best behavior and we have already been in Professors McGonagall and Quirrells' classes."

Oh he was going to kill Minerva for not giving him a heads up. He was surprised though when Peeves just sat next to her and the rest of class didn't even bat an eye at this.

* * *

Rose was sitting at the Hufflepuff table at dinner leaving Fred and George to demand their answers from Ron.

"So do tell Ron."

"Tell what, Fred?"

"He asks tell what, George. Is he stupid or just dropped on his head one too many times?"

"About classes with Peeves, you prat," they demanded impatiently all traces of teasing gone.

"Oh." Ron, Hermione, and Neville proceeded to tell the rest of Gryffindor about Peeves coming to classes.

"So Professor McGonagall really let Peeves come to class?"

"Yeah."

"I thought she was going to faint from shock though," Neville remarked.

"Fred, I think Rose is out doing us in the prank area."

"George, you just might be onto something. It seems to come second nature to her."

"Actually, guys, I don't think Rose is playing a prank, at least not on purpose," Hermione said primly. "I don't think she even realizes what she is doing."

* * *

"So Minerva," Severus drawled, "did you forget how to send a note or a message?"

"No," Minerva said smirking, "I just thought it would be fun to see your face. I do wish though someone would have had a camera."

"What do you mean," Albus asked.

"Gee Albus, you could have given us a heads up about our new student," Severus sneered.

"What new student," Albus asked confused.

"Peeves," said Severus.

"I don't recall any student named Peeves," remarked Albus.

"Peeves, the poltergeist, you fool," Severus replied angrily.

"Could one of you start from the beginning," Albus asked sighing feeling left out of the loop again.

So Minerva was left to tell him how it had all started.

* * *

"Good morning, Severus," Minerva said.

Severus just grunted. He really wasn't a morning person even though he could say he had a good night's rest since reactivating the globe and listening to Rose sing.

"Are you going to watch today's training?"

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked sighing as he reached for some coffee. He really wished she would ask clear questions in the morning. He was barely awake.

"Rose's training. You know the goblin, Sharpsword, is supposed to be back."

Severus remembered it was Saturday and Rose did indeed have a training session. He was going to watch but didn't want to sound too excited.

"Yes I'm going to watch. Someone has to be there in case the foolish girl gets hurt."

Minerva let the comment go. Filius was almost bouncing in his seat in anticipation. Exactly at nine thirty they made their way down to the quidditch pitch.

* * *

Rose was dressed in one of her training outfits with a headband to keep her hair from her eyes. She was excited. She got to practice today. She knew her friends would be waiting on the pitch for her. She made sure she was there exactly at nine thirty. She saw Master Sharpsword there waiting. She called out a greeting to him.

"Great now we can start," Sharpsword said once Rose was there and the area had been properly warded. "Today I want to work on you offense. I noticed last time you waited for me to attack first. Also you only parried my blows. You never took the initiative and attacked me first. So today you will start the match first. I will not attack you first this time. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Rose answered.

Sharpsword turned to Filius, "We will fight until time is up or one of us gives up. Time is an hour. Can you give us a countdown?"

Filius looked at both of them to make sure they were ready, "Three…Two…One…Go!"

Rose watched Sharpsword for a few seconds circling him to test him for weak spots. She noticed he favored his left leg a bit. So she feinted right then swiftly changed directions and slashed at his left side.

He managed to move barely in time. He had underestimated her again. He noticed she didn't like attacking first but she didn't let it become her weakness. She would attack with just as much focus she would to defend herself.

He could feel himself growing tired at the relentless pace at which she attacked. He finally felt his age. He was thankful when time was up. She instantly ceased attacking and backed up a step.

"Well done, my lady," Sharpsword said.

Rose smiled at the praise.

"My lady we have took the offered payment out of your vault."

Rose nodded at the information. She didn't ask how much because that would be an insult. To ask how much would imply you didn't trust them to take the fair amount for the item.

"Oh and he says that you may carry it with his blessing," Sharpsword informed Rose, knowing that she would know who the he meant.

Rose's eyes widen and she looked at him for confirmation. When he nodded she looked just as shocked as he had.

"Thank you," she whispered still looking stunned.

"Allow me to escort you to the gate," Rose asked recovering.

He offered her his arm and they set off.

* * *

At three-thirty that afternoon, Rose, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the quidditch pitch for their first flying lesson.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty-one broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Rose had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Rose glanced down at her broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP" everyone shouted.

Rose's broom jumped into her hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two –one."

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and everyone kicked off. Soon they were allowed to fly around the quidditch pitch. Hermione and Neville hovered near the ground but Ron had challenged Rose to a race.

Rose won the race. Rose liked flying; it gave her a new sense of freedom. She had to put up silencers; she could feel the laughter bubbling up in her. She started flying up high then she would turn and go into a dive, pulling up inches from the ground.

Madam Hooch about had a heart attack when she turned around and saw Rose. Rose had stood up on her broomstick and was flying it while standing.

"Girl, get down here this instant," Madam Hooch shouted at Rose.

Rose smirked and decided to oblige her poorly worded order. Rose jumped from her height of twenty-five feet.

Several people shouted.

Rose landed lightly on her feet in a semi crouch position, straighten up quickly.

"Miss Azure," Madame Hooch began angrily, "What do you think you were doing?"

"I thought I was flying ma'am," Rose answered innocently.

"And when you jumped off?" Madame Hooch asked with a severe frown.

"Following your orders ma'am." Rose said honestly.

"My order wasn't to jump off your broomstick," Madame Hooch exclaimed.

"No your orders were 'to get down here instant' which I was following. I fell faster than that broom could fly." Rose pointed out like it was perfectly logical.

Madame Hooch shook her head. "It's a shame you're not in a proper house. You would make a great player with the way you can fly," Madame Hooch said morosely.

Soon after that flying lessons were over.

* * *

Ron was telling anyone that would listen at the Gryffindor tables that night what Rose had done during their first flying lesson.

* * *

"You should have seen the girl," Madame Hooch said that night at the staff table.

"What are you talking about Rolanda," Minerva asked.

"Rose can fly the broom better than James ever could. The girl was standing up on her broomstick flying," Rolanda explained excitedly. "Then the girl almost gave me a heart attack," she added.

"How did she almost give you a heart attack after that," Minerva asked.

"When I saw her flying standing up I yelled for her to get down this instance. She took my order to heart and jumped from twenty-five feet up in the air."

"Was she hurt," Sinistra asked worriedly.

"No she isn't hurt. She landed lightly on her feet like it was only a three-foot fall instead of the twenty-five foot fall it was," Rolanda said exasperated.

"Well the girl is an elf, and we don't know anything about them," Filius added joining in on the conversation, "Maybe this is an ability elves have."

"I just wish she was in a proper house," Rolanda said sighing.

"Why Rolanda," Pomona asked.

"It just seems such a waste of talent. That girl would make an excellent player, but she doesn't have a house team she can play on," Rolanda said sadly. She thought that she might take it up with Albus to get her on a house team; after all it would be an awful waste not to use that talent.

* * *

Albus was sitting in his office trying to think of a way to get Rose under his thumb a little more when Rolanda walked in.

"Good evening Rolanda."

"Hello Albus."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if there is any way to get Miss Azure on a quidditch team." Rolanda excitedly explained everything that had happened that afternoon.

Albus thought it over quickly. If he allowed the girl to be on the quidditch team she would be grateful. After all she would be the youngest quidditch player in a century. He could figure out who she could play for later.

"Yes Rose can be on the quidditch team."

Rolanda walked out of the office before she screamed in excitement.

Sunday afternoon didn't go quite like she had planned.

She had just managed to find Rose. "Miss Azure might I have a word?"

Rose turned to face Madam Hooch, "Yes?"

"I have asked the headmaster permission. He says you can play on the quidditch team."

Rose was excited for a minute before it drained away, "No thank you. I'm sorry but I must refuse."

Rolanda stood gaping sure that her hearing had gone, "What?"

Rose sighed, "I said I'm sorry I must refuse."

Rolanda huffed, "And why must you refuse?"

"It wouldn't be fair. Elves have better eyesight and reflexes than humans. They couldn't hope to match me. Whatever team I played on would have an unfair advantage so I must refuse," Rose explained.

Rolanda felt all the air go out of her lungs. She couldn't argue with the girl or make her play but it hurt her to see the talent go to waste. She left to go tell Albus that girl wasn't going to play.

* * *

A/N: This is my present to all my followers and people who have favorited my story for Christmas, an early release chapter. I would like to thank all the people who left a review and wish everyone a Merry Christmas.


	12. Chapter 11: Halloween

Chapter eleven: Halloween

Before they knew it Halloween was upon them. On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Rose's partner was Neville.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It wasn't very difficult for Rose. Rose had got it on the first try but Neville couldn't seem to get the hang of it no matter how hard he tried. Ron wasn't having much luck. It was hard to tell who was more upset though Ron or Hermione. Hermione seemed to be taking it rather hard that Rose was getting the hang of spells faster than her or Ron who was jealous.

They were coming out of charms when Hermione accidently bumped into Draco.

"Watch where you're going you filthy little mudblood," Draco snarled.

Hermione started to cry and took off running.

Ron stepped towards Draco to hit him but Neville held him back.

"Ron, I want to curse the little slimeball myself but we can't lose house points. Come on," Neville muttered.

* * *

Rose took off to find Hermione. She finally located her in the girl's bathroom.

"Come on Hermione. Don't listen to that git. Don't let that creep get to you," Rose said.

"I know Rose but it just reminded me of when I the other girls used to pick on me at my old school."

* * *

Ron and Neville made their way to the Great Hall where they saw the decorations and promptly forgot about Hermione.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Ron was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy was in his element.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" Neville asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Neville suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.

"I've just thought – Hermione and Rose. They don't know about the troll."

Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.

"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Neville behind a large stone griffin.

Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Neville whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Search me."

Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.

"He's heading for the third floor," Neville said, but Ron held up his hand.

"Can you smell something?"

Neville sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of toilet no one seems to clean.

And then they heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed - at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

They reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop - a high, petrified scream.

"Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.

"Hermione! Rose!" they said together.

* * *

Rose sat next to Hermione on the window ledge and was rubbing a comforting hand on her back when suddenly they got hit with an awful stench. A twelve foot mountain troll came lumbering into view. Hermione screamed.

Ron and Neville came running in.

"Run Rose, Hermione!" They shouted.

"Stop, you guys. It's okay," Rose said calmly.

"Okay? Okay? Are you crazy Rose? That's a mountain troll," Ron hollered.

Rose walked up to the mountain troll calmly. Ron and Neville shouted at her to stop.

Rose curtsied to the mountain troll.

"Hello my name is Rose, Rose Azure," Rose said in troll.

The troll looked down at Rose. Then he knelt down and rested his hand on the ground. Rose stepped on the hand. The troll stood back up and held his hand so Rose was at eye level. Ron's face turned green, Hermione's face went white, and Neville looked like he was going to faint.

"What is forest cousin doing here" the troll asked.

"I am part human. So I have come to learn here to learn human magic," Rose answered.

"Why are you in here mountain cousin," Rose asked the troll.

"A man with a turban let me in," the troll answered.

Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Dumbledore came running in. They all went pale when they saw the troll had Rose on his hand and raised their wands.

Rose noticed them and yelled at the professors, "Stop! Don't hurt him."

"Miss Azure what are you doing," Minerva asked faintly.

"I'm talking to him. He won't hurt me," Rose explained.

It seemed the troll understood a little english because when Rose said this the troll said, "No, me never hurt forest cousin. Can't hurt forest cousin. To strong and fast."

The professors had heard the troll speak but couldn't understand him.

"What did he just say Miss Azure," Filius asked nervously.

"He said 'No, me never hurt forest cousin. Can't hurt forest cousin. To strong and fast.' And he's right; he couldn't," Rose said.

"If you want Professors I can direct the troll out of here," Rose offered.

Filius didn't need much time to think it over. He knew it would be hard work knocking the troll out and getting him out of the castle and Rose probably would have an easier time. "If you don't mind Miss Azure. It's very kind of you."

Rose smiled down at him. "Watch out," she said from her place on the troll's hand. Rose directed the troll out of the castle. The professors following along the whole time. Once they were out of the castle the troll knelt and put his hand on the ground. Rose stepped off.

"It was nice meeting you," Rose bid him farewell. Then turned and went back to in the castle to her dorm.

* * *

Severus was shaken. It took guts to just walk up to a mountain troll. He didn't know anyone with enough guts to just walk up and step on a mountain troll's hand and be carried around by it like it was nothing. No it simply boiled down to the girl being crazy. Yes the girl was crazy beyond help. No sane person would do that. Yet he was beginning to think he could no longer put himself firmly in the sane column since he still wanted to figure out who Rose was exactly.

* * *

That night the staff sat around a table in the staff room with a bottle of firewhisky rehashing everything that happened today.

Filius got the ball rolling as began to describe what had took place in the girl's lavatory that evening. "We all came running when we heard a scream followed by shouting. I can't speak for the rest but I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"I hoped that I was hallucinating," Minerva cut in. The Pomona nodded her head in agreement.

"What happened next," Sinistra asked.

"We ran into the bathroom and we came across the biggest shock I think we could have imagined," Filius stated.

"I don't think I could have imagined it in a hundred years," Pomona claimed.

"We all expected to see the bathroom wrecked and students hurt, if not dead," Minerva sniffed.

Filius picked up where Pomona left off, "There was Rose standing on the troll's hand ten feet up in the air."

Poppy gasped, "Is she alright?"

"Yes Rose is fine," Filius reassured her.

"We raised our wands to help Rose. Rose turned then and yelled for us to stop," Minerva continued.

"What?" Sinistra exclaimed.

"Rose was talking to the troll and didn't want us to hurt the troll," explained Filius.

"She didn't want you to hurt the troll," Poppy asked faintly.

"What about the troll hurting her," Sinistra asked.

"Rose said that the troll said 'I would never hurt forest cousin. Couldn't eat hurt forest cousin. Too fast and strong.' Rose then agreed that the troll couldn't hurt her," Minerva continued on.

"You just believed her," Poppy snapped.

"Yes. Rose seemed to have it under control," Albus said.

Poppy gave him a withering look. "What happened next?" Poppy asked.

"Rose offered to direct the troll out of the castle. I thought it over and it seemed the easiest way to get the troll out without any damage," Filius confessed.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Rose told us to watch out and from her position up on the troll's hand directed the troll out of the castle. When we were outside the troll gently lowered his hand to the ground and Rose stepped off. Rose bid the troll farewell and turned and went to her room. Like it was nothing," Filius finished.

The other professors sat around in shock.

"Clearly the girl is insane," Severus sneered.

Minerva looked at Severus but couldn't see any of his usual vehemence behind it. He seemed to be in shock as much as the rest of them.

"I would still like to look her over," Poppy insisted.

"Fine," Albus conceded, "You can look her over tomorrow."

* * *

Rose sang and added a note to her voice that night. She knew that her friends were going to have a hard time sleeping so she put power into her voice. With this power in her voice it would be like them taking a calming draught and a dreamless sleeping potion. She didn't want them to suffer from nightmares. Once she was done she lay back, closed her eyes, entered her waking dreams, and waited for morning to come. She didn't see what the big deal was about. So she had walked up to a twelve foot mountain troll, curtsied, walked up on his hand, and held a conversation with it. It was never going to hurt her. You think that her friends would realize it couldn't after seeing her practice with the goblins and elves. Oh well they would get over it with time; she would just have to patient in the mean time.

* * *

Severus lay back and listened to Rose sing. He could feel his eyelids drooping shut almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. His last thoughts were; there was something different to Rose's voice. He knew he should be livid but he couldn't find it in himself to muster up the energy.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to wish everyone a Happy New Year. Thank you to all the people that have left a review, you are the best reviewers a writer could wish.


	13. Chapter 12: Irritations

If it is underlined then it is in another language.

Chapter Twelve: Irritations

Rose woke up at her usual morning time and went through all her routines. As she was setting down for breakfast the morning post began to arrive and she saw two owls heading her way. The great hall was just now starting to fill up and everyone looked at the owls as they approached Rose, usually any mail Rose got came from her own owl. Rose raised her hand and the first owl gently landed on it. She lowered her hand carefully and transferred the owl to her knee then untied the letter. Once she had untied the letter the owl flew off but not before gently cuffing her shoulder. The other owl landed on table and held out its leg for her to take the note. The first letter was from the school's nurse asking for her to visit so the nurse could make sure she was okay after the ordeal. She hid her annoyance. She was perfectly fine. The other note was from Hagrid. It was an invitation to have tea. She had no problem with him except for the fact he was treating her like an interesting creature. She saw how he watched her at dinner. She would have liked to curse the note and send it back but knew her mother would be disappointed with her if she did. Then she thought about just setting it on fire but that wouldn't do either, that would be impolite. Wearily she took out a scrap of parchment and declined as politely as she had been taught. She raised her hand as she saw Ava come flying in. Ava landed on the proffered perch.

Ava could feel the irritation rolling off her owner and friend. She knew that this human was upsetting her human but her human wouldn't tell him off as she clearly longed to do; so she would have to take matters into her own claws.

Rose tied the message to Ava's leg.

Ava took flight and headed over to Hagrid.

Hagrid was surprised the girl had sent a reply. Ava landed in front of Hagrid and allowed him to untie the message. As soon as he had untied it she took flight. She winged back around until she was over his head. As she was over his head she dropped a present for him.

Rose watched with some confusion as Ava circled over Hagrid's head but her expression cleared up, a smile lit in her eyes as she watched her friend drop owl droppings on him. She couldn't be rude to Hagrid but that didn't mean Ava couldn't. She would have to make sure she gave Ava her thanks and a treat.

Hermione, Neville, and Ron came running over to Rose after they had finished breakfast.

"I just wanted to say thank you again Rose," Hermione began.

"Its fine Hermione," Rose said.

"Weren't you scared even a little," Neville asked amazed.

"No. He wouldn't hurt me, and he couldn't have hurt me. I wasn't in any danger," Rose answered patiently.

"I'm telling you its Snape," Ron said changing the subject.

* * *

Back-flash:

Ron, Neville, and Hermione had been walking up the staircases to go their common room when suddenly the staircases switched. They quickly ran up before they switched again. Mrs. Norris came into view.

"Quick let's go before Filch gets here," Ron said nervously.

They ran for the end of the corridor where Ron tried the door. "It's locked!" Ron said panicking as they heard Filch shuffling closer.

"Oh move over," Hermione snarled. She whispered, "Alohmora."

The lock clicked and the door swung open - they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"He thinks this door is locked," Hermione whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get off, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Hermione's robe for the last minute. "What?"

Hermione turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, she was sure she'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.

They weren't in a room, as she had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Ron knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

Ron groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.

They fell backward - Neville slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared - all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been? Cutting curfew pretty close." she asked, looking at their robes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.

"Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout," panted Ron, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.

It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?

"The floor?" Ron suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet; I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

She stood up, glaring at them.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron stared after her, his mouth open.

"No, we don't mind," he said. "You think I planned this?"

But Hermione's word had given Ron and Neville something to think on. Gringotts was supposed to be the safest place to keep something but it had been broken in and the headmaster had hidden something in the third floor corridor. Something that was protected by a Cerberus; so it had to be valuable.

* * *

Ron and Neville had seen Snape going to the third floor corridor on Halloween when they had been on their way to warn Hermione and Rose. So they were convinced that he wanted to steal whatever it was.

* * *

Flash-forward:

Rose already knew Ron's theory. Ron was convinced that Snape was trying to steal whatever was in the third corridor. "Ron, I'm telling you Snape isn't trying to steal whatever it is."

"Oh yeah, how do you know" Ron demanded.

Rose opened her mouth then shut it. She couldn't tell Ron about all her memory transfer. "He's just not," she replied firmly.

Ron looked at Rose in disbelief. Rose just shook her head. Why couldn't everyone just drop it already?

* * *

She grabbed her bag and began to make her way to the infirmary. She knocked on the door before entering. She slid in there and as if she had cast a summoning charm Poppy appeared.

"Take a seat on the bed Miss Azure," Poppy instructed.

"Really Madame Promfrey I'm okay," Rose tried.

"That's what they all say. Take a seat," Poppy insisted.

Rose took a seat on the bed. The faster this was over the better.

Poppy waved her wand and waited for the results to show on the parchment. Her eyebrows began to rise as she read the results. The results said that she was perfectly healthy and calm. Not what most eleven year olds would be after that ordeal.

Rose watched Poppy coolly. She hid her smirk at the nurse's astonishment. "So am I free to go," Rose asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, you can go," Poppy said faintly. She watched as Rose got up and walked out. That girl was something else.

At lunch she sat at the Gryffindor table. She quickly realized that she had made a mistake as she listened to everyone go on around her. It seemed what had happened last night had spread and everybody wanted to talk to her. So she sat there gritting her teeth and answering politely as she had been raised but wishing that she could hex everyone without feeling guilty afterwards.

"So is it," Fred began.

"True?" George finished.

"Yes. I walked up to a troll, stood on its hand, held a conversation with it, then proceeded to lead it out of the castle," Rose answered with every bit of patience she could muster up.

"You weren't scared," Dean asked.

"No," Rose assured.

She could feel her eyes growing darker. She had to shove her annoyance behind her occlumency shields.

* * *

Severus watched Rose. He had thought Rose would have been bragging to everyone but instead she seemed aggravated with all the attention; like she wanted to hide. He didn't see any obvious signs but every now and then he caught her looking at the doors longingly. She glanced up at the staff table and for a second locked eyes with him. That second was all he needed to send out a trendil of legimency. He brushed against the outer edges of her mind and felt a solid wall. There was no cracks, no weak spots. She had very strong occlumency shields. That made him think. What would happen if one managed to get past the outer protection? What other protections did she have in place?

* * *

The next morning Rose woke up optimistically. Hopefully today would be better than yesterday. People had quieted down at dinner. They had finally stopped asking her questions. She bounded out of bed and went through her morning routine then sat in the Great Hall at the Hufflepuff table. Her mood lasted until the daily prophet arrived.

**Girl-Who-Lives Raised by Extinct Creatures**

If ever a front page newspaper headline was designed to cause outrage amongst its readers, Rose thought this was it. The article then went on to proclaim its horror - on behalf of their readers of course - that the saviour of their world no longer even called herself Rose Potter. Their young heroine now answered to the name of Azure. The newspaper then explained how this travesty had occurred - the girl-who-lived had been raised since that fateful Halloween by the elves! Creatures that had been thought to have died out.

The Prophet had no answers to offer its readers as to how these unprecedented circumstances had evolved, just question after question they were demanding answers to.

Why had the Ministry of Magic stood back and allowed this abnormality to happen to their favored daughter?

Albus Dumbledore had claimed for ten years that Rose Potter was safe and well, did he know the child was living with the elves - and what part did he play in that decision?

Rose was seething with anger. She could feel her grasp on her control slipping. Soon her metamorphmagus abilities would make itself know. Now she just needed a proper outlet for it. She would feel sorry for the poor sap that drew her ire afterwards. Suddenly the perfect target presented itself. Maybe she wouldn't have to feel so bad afterwards.

Malfoy called out from the Slytherin table, "See Potter what happens when you make friends with the wrong sort. Like the mudblood or blood traitors could ever protect you."

Rose got up and walked towards Malfoy feeling the last of her control snap as she did so. She morphed into Draco's father. "If I were you I would shut my mouth while I'm ahead. If you ever call my friends that again you will be very sorry," Rose/Lucius leaned closer to Draco, "Next time I will become your worst nightmare. Oh and my name is not Potter! Do you understand me?"

Draco nodded his head. He wasn't stupid. His father was bad enough; he didn't want to see Voldemort. He didn't think for one second that this girl didn't mean what she said.

Rose turned around once Draco had nodded his head and walked out the Great Hall and headed outside to the lake. She sat down under a tree and leaned against the tree. She could feel her features changing. She had to get her anger under control. She sat there mediating. She dived into her mind and began to file away the paper behind thick shields. As she calmed down she could feel her features changing slower and slower until it stopped and her features were back to her normal.

* * *

Severus watched as Draco called out to Rose. Draco had been very foolish. He could already see that the girl was hitting the end of her tether. Her aura had started to ripple around her. The ghosts had actually moved away from her. If the ghosts were scared why did Draco think it would be alright to test out her temper? Draco had got off lightly. Rose could have hexed him before any of them had the chance to intervene besides it wasn't like she didn't know plenty of hexes. He wondered where Rose had disappeared to.

* * *

Albus was expecting visitors after reading how the Prophet chose to break the news. Cornelius would soon be making his way to the castle and the headmaster didn't really know how he was going to deal with the problem. Nothing in all his years had prepared him for a situation like the one he now found himself in. Albus was going to have to play the entire thing on the fly - he couldn't remember when he'd last had to do that either.

* * *

Rose had shoved all her irritation away and was once more calm when she noticed the squid's tentacle sticking up above the water. She walked over to it and tickled the tentacle. The squid brought its head above the water and watched the strange girl. The squid liked the strange girl's aura. Slowly it stretched a tentacle out and touched her. The girl didn't move or squeal. It reached another out and gently lifted her. When the girl didn't scream or move it began to pull her towards itself. Soon the squid began to swim around the lake while holding Rose above the surface out of the water, making sure that even her toes never touched the water. The squid could feel the delight radiating off the girl.

* * *

Hermione, Neville, and Ron got up from the Gryffindor table to go find Rose to see if she was alright. It had scared them slightly to see her lose control like that. They found Rose and ran screaming back inside to get the professors.

"Professors," Hermione panted.

"What is it Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall asked.

"Its Rose professor," Ron sputtered.

"The giant squid is pulling her around," Neville added.

The five heads of house hurried out to the lake but came up short. There was Rose being held up by the giant squid and pulled around. The professors had thought that they had been trying to prank them or exaggerating but they had been telling the truth. They had never seen the squid act like this.

"Miss Azure what are you doing," Minerva asked.

Rose looked over to the shore and saw her friends standing there with pale faces and the heads of house there with stunned faces. "I'm not doing anything professor," Rose said innocently.

"Care to explain what you are doing being towed around by the squid Miss Azure," Filius asked patiently.

"The squid picked me up from the shore bank and started swimming around. I wasn't about to complain. I was just having fun," Rose answered.

"I'm glad you are more calm and having fun Miss Azure but you are scaring your fellow students. Care to come down," Pomona asked.

Nobody saw Rose speak but something must have been said because the squid swam over to the shore bank and put Rose gently back on the ground. "You guys should really try that sometime," Rose said before proceeding to calmly walk back into the castle.

* * *

Severus felt like laughing. The look on the faces of the other heads of house was priceless. They looked pained. He knew Rose didn't mean to upset or prank anybody but she did. Only Rose could act like it was common and no big deal and remain unruffled.

"I think I need a drink," Minerva said before disappearing back in the castle. Filius and Pomona nodded their agreement and left.

Sinistra stood there looking dazed. She shook her head, "What am I going to do?" She asked desperately before following the others.

* * *

Ron wasted no time telling the twins what Rose had done lately. When they heard they had went out and tried to convince the squid to pull them around. Unnecessary to say they had been met with defeat. So they had decided to ask Rose how she had done it.

"Rose I heard you went on a ride," Fred stated.

Rose nodded her head.

"How did you convince the squid," George begged.

"I didn't convince the squid. He just picked me up and started swimming around with me. I'm sure if you just asked the squid nicely it would carry you around too," Rose answered.

"Only you Rose," they chorused.

* * *

The following Friday Albus was experiencing his own frustration. Albus was finding it hard to believe that an eleven year old witch was causing him so much trouble. He currently had the Minister of Magic, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Lucius Malfoy, a member of the Hogwarts board of governors, asking questions that he really had no answers for. Well, no answers that they wanted to hear.

The minister demanded to know when Hogwarts began accepting elves as students and why had Dumbledore allowed her to continue training.

"I was denying the girl access to Hogwarts as Rose Azure but the castle over-ruled me, making her a Hogwarts champion before passing over the sword of Gryffindor."

Cornelius was not impressed with that answer. "I find it hard to believe that a stone building could possibly do something like that..."

The sorting hat was on its usual shelf in the Hogwarts Headmaster's office. It wouldn't normally speak between sorting ceremonies but was quick to spring to the defence of the Hogwarts Champion. "...and I find it hard to believe the boy who used to wet himself every time one of his professors asked him a question ended up Minister of Magic. Tell me young Cornelius, have you recovered from your little problem?"

Cornelius was not renowned as a patient wizard and had recovered from the hat's jibe. His patience was especially stretched due to being bombarded with owls demanding answers, answers the Minister of Magic fully intended to get here today. "Enough of this Dumbledore, I'm a busy man. Let's get the girl up here and see what she's got to say for herself."

Albus was loath to admit he couldn't do something, particularly inside Hogwarts. He didn't have any other options though but to speak the truth. "I'm sorry Cornelius, I can't do that. For Rose to be in this office, her mother must be present too. This is an elven law and there's nothing we can do about it."

The minister though hadn't traveled to Hogwarts only to be denied by a technicality. "Can I assume that you can be in the Great Hall with the girl, with present company of course?"

Again Albus didn't have any other answers or alternatives so they all ended trooping off down to the Great Hall. He decided not to tell Cornelius about Rose not be a carbon copy of her mother. It would help a little with the headache he was sure to receive.

* * *

Cornelius walked in the Great Hall and looked around at the students that had just sat down for lunch. He knew that Rose resembled Lily so he looked around for a red hair girl. After all that shouldn't be too hard to find. He saw a red hair girl sitting at the Hufflepuff table eating lunch talking to her friends. His eyebrows raised at this; he would have thought that the girl would have been a Gryffindor but no matter, not yet anyway. He made his way over to the girl.

"Rose how nice to meet you," Cornelius said in a booming voice clapping a hand on the girl's shoulder.

The girl turned around with a puzzled expression on her face. "Sir I'm not Rose," Susan Bones stated.

* * *

Amelia was covering a grin as she watched Cornelius walk up to her niece. He had obviously mistaken her for Rose. She looked around. Her face gave way to a slight confused look as she didn't see another red head.

* * *

Severus felt the urge to chuckle at the minister's stupid mistake. He was pretty sure that Albus had done it purposely but it still was entertaining. The minister had assumed that the red head was Rose when it was his head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's niece.

Minerva, Pomona, Filius, and Sinistra felt no such inhibitions about laughing quietly at the minister's mistake.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not Rose," Cornelius asked confused.

"I mean sir that I'm Susan Bones, the head of auror's niece," Susan answered politely.

Cornelius looked around confusedly. He searched the Great Hall for any other red hair girls but his search came up empty.

* * *

Rose watched the minister walk up to Susan from the Gryffindor table. Her eyes danced with laughter at his stupid mistake. It was his fault for not doing his homework. He should have had someone introduce himself to her. Instead he was making a fool of himself in the Great Hall.

* * *

Titters broke out across the Great Hall.

Cornelius flushed before rounding on Albus. "Where is Rose," he demanded.

Albus gestured towards the Gryffindor table.

Cornelius turned to the Gryffindor table and gave it a glance. When he didn't notice any red hair girls, just red hair boys, sitting there he turned back to the Albus once more not realizing his mistake.

The snickering got slightly louder in the Great Hall at the minister's continued arrogance.

"Well I'm waiting. Unless she is invisible she's not here. Where is she Albus," Cornelius demanded once more.

Albus stood up. "If you please Rose," he requested.

Cornelius turned back towards the Gryffindor table.

Rose stood up and walked toward the ignorant minister. She curtsied, "Hello minister I am Rose Azure."

Cornelius stared blankly at the young lady in front of him. "Albus this isn't funny. This isn't Rose. Rose is but an eleven year old girl this is a young lady that you have roped into a prank on me," he declared angrily.

"No Cornelius that is Rose," Albus reassured him.

Cornelius looked at the other members of the staff and saw them nodding. He turned back to the young lady. How was this the child of James and Lily Potter? She didn't look anything like them. "You're an elf," he asked dazedly.

"Yes sir. I am Sun, Moon, and Star elf," Rose said. She wanted to laugh so badly. The minister looked like he might faint. She started to wonder how much she would have to push him for it to actually happen.

* * *

Amelia couldn't help but stare. She knew she was being rude but she couldn't believe what was right in front of her eyes. Susan had written home about Rose and everything but she had just put it down to daydreams, hallucinations, rumors, something, anything not this though.

* * *

Lucius watched the girl. His son had written home complaining about her. He would have to talk with his son. Yes Malfoys always married purebloods but this girl was stunning. She would bring valuable assets with her to any marriage. She had the looks, magic, and money. Only the best would work for the Malfoys.

* * *

Amelia walked towards the girl. She stopped a few steps in front of her and studied her face closely. She realized that if you didn't look closely you couldn't see the traces of Lily in her and she noticed her eyes. The ocean colored eyes that were watching her. She had seen Rose when she was a baby. She had been one of the many to marvel over little Rose's eyes. It was a great mystery as to how she had gotten that coloring when nobody in her family had them.

"Hello my name is Amelia Bones. I am the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Amelia introduced herself.

Rose gave a slight smile then curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Bones. My name is Rose Azure."

"Would you mind if we talked somewhere more privately," Amelia asked.

"No," Rose answered.

"Follow me then please," Amelia directed.

Amelia, Cornelius, Lucius, Severus, Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Sinistra, and Albus filed out with Rose following behind. Albus ushered them into his office. He conjured chairs up for everyone and they all sat around a table.

They all watched amazed as Fawkes flew straight to Rose's shoulders once she had entered. When she sat; Fawkes fluttered down into her lap where she stroked his back feathers. Fawkes let a musical note out that relaxed them and made himself comfortable on Rose's lap. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he watched his companion warm up to the girl.

Severus had managed to snag the seat by Rose and on the other side of Rose sat Sinistra. Directly across from Rose was Amelia and on one side of her was Lucius and on the other Cornelius. Cornelius was staring numbly at Rose still. Rose noticed that Lucius was watching her. It was unsettling bordering on creepy.

Amelia decided to get the ball rolling seeing as Cornelius didn't look like he would be capable of speech any time soon. "Miss Azure how old are you?"

"I am eleven, Miss Bones."

"How can you be eleven Miss Azure? You appear to be seventeen."

"As elves we come into our heritance at five that is when we get the pointed ears. Then we quit aging until we are eleven. The minute until you turn eleven; you look like a five year old. Then you grow up and look you will when you are seventeen. I won't age again until my seventeenth birthday then I will gain a few features but otherwise I will always look like this."

"I don't mean to offend you but may I see your ears?"

Rose had her hair move behind her ears. She hid a grin at their shocked expressions when her hair moved with on its own accord.

"How did your hair do that?"

"It is ability of my nation."

"Alright we'll come back to that later. Who is raising you?"

"My parent; I have lived with my mother ever since"

"What did you mean when you said that you are a Sun, Moon, and Star elf?"

"My mother is a Sun, Moon, and Star elf and she blood adopted me when I was five years old."

"Why do you say Sun, Moon, and Star elf?"

"I say that because that is my nationality. There are other types of nations."

"What did you mean 'it is ability of my nation'?"

"Sun, Moon, and Star elves can move their hair with a single thought. As everyone else already here knows; my hair also changes with the time of day and month."

"What do you mean Miss Azure?"

"During the day my hair is gold. At night as long as there is a moon my hair is silver. On the night of a new moon my hair is black."

Amelia noticed that instead of her house insignia Rose had the Hogwart's crest on her robes. "Miss Azure what house are you in?"

"None."

"What do you mean?"

"That I am not in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin."

Alistar, the sorting hat, decided to shed some light on the situation, "Miss Azure possess traits of all the houses and when asked would not choose one over another so I put her in Hogwarts."

Amelia looked around at all the professors who just nodded their heads. She was amazed. She couldn't ever remember an instance when the sorting hat had refused to sort somebody.

Rose was purposely keeping her answers as vague as possible. She didn't care for Lucius's interest. She didn't notice that Severus beside her was just as interested.

* * *

Severus was listening carefully to all of Rose's answers. She answered every question that was asked of her. He realized though that she answered each question as vague as possible without seeming to evade them. He noticed that Lucius was paying more attention then was strictly necessary. He gritted his teeth. It seemed that Lucius was interested in her, probably for Draco. For some unknown reason this irritated him.

* * *

Cornelius finally rediscovered speech; which was a shame in Rose's opinion.

"Miss Potter where do you live?" Cornelius demanded.

Rose morphed in the blink in an eye. Suddenly she had the face of the minister's wife. "My name is not Potter. It's Azure!" Rose said before morphing back.

* * *

Lucius's eyes grew slightly larger at seeing that the girl was a metamorphmagus. He would have to talk to Draco about not antagonizing her anymore. He would also have to find a way to betroth her to Draco. She had even more magic than he knew of. In a few years she would be in high demand and the Potter fortune didn't hurt any either.

Amelia was amazed. Rose was a metamorphmagus and a fast one too.

* * *

Cornelius had paled and lost the power of speech once more.

"I live with my mother," Rose answered as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Severus smirked. The girl was fast, and if he wasn't mistaken the minister had just learned the same lesson he had himself. Never call her Potter. He wondered how she knew who everyone feared most.

* * *

"Miss Azure you are a metamorphmagus?" Amelia asked just to be sure.

"Yes," Rose said while refraining from rolling her eyes and thinking, 'Duh, isn't it obvious.'

"Are you in your true form?" Amelia had to check.

"Yes," Rose said indignantly.

"I don't mean to offend you but would you know what you would look like if you hadn't gone through with the blood adoption?"

"Yes, I know what I would have looked like," Rose said guardedly.

"May we see?" Amelia couldn't help asking.

Everyone but Rose sat a little straighter. They wanted to see but hadn't had the nerve to ask.

Rose regarded her coolly for a few seconds then she slowly began to change her features. It was several minutes before she had finished. Where Rose had sat a moment ago now sat an almost exact replica of what Lily had looked like at eleven years old except her eyes. Rose still had her ocean colored eyes. Fawkes looked up and keened. She sat like that there for a few minutes before morphing back into her true form.

Everyone was quiet for several minutes after Rose had changed back.

"Miss Azure I noticed your eyes didn't change," Lucius remarked.

"My eyes have been this color since I was born. They were not affected by the blood adoption. No one knows where I got them. If you will please excuse me I have lessons." Fawkes flew over to his perch. Rose got up and curtsied to everyone then left.

* * *

Severus wanted to round on Amelia and rail against her. How tactless could she be? Asking the girl to morph into what she would have looked like. Obviously the girl was bothered about it; no matter how much she tried to hide it. He wondered if Rose had gone to lessons or if she had hidden away somewhere.

* * *

Cornelius, Amelia, and Lucius got up.

"We will back tomorrow to oversee this training," Cornelius said before they showed themselves out. The professors sat there quietly. Suddenly Fawkes took flight and flamed out.

"Where did he go," Minerva asked.

"I don't pretend to know all his doings," Albus answered. "Well let's go about our day," Albus suggested.

* * *

Lucius stopped on his way out and directed Draco to a classroom.

"What is it father," Draco asked.

"You are to stop antagonizing the Potter girl," Lucius told Draco.

"Father she isn't Potter; she's Azure," Draco told Lucius remembering his mistake.

"I don't care what the girl is calling herself. You will be nice to her and try to become friends with her," Lucius ordered.

Draco tried to protest but Lucius cut him off, "You will not antagonize the girl anymore."

Draco had no problems with that. He was all for not making Rose mad. He never wanted her anger directed at him again.

"You will try to get the girl to like you," Lucius said before leaving.

Now that Draco had a problem with. He didn't want to talk or be in a five foot distance from Rose and his father's last order would see him doing that. He finally decided he would just procrastinate. After all he had six years maybe three or four years would see her anger edge off some.

* * *

Rose was walking to the kitchens when suddenly she felt a burst of heat and weight settle on her shoulder.

"Hello Fawkes. Have you decided to accompany me?" She took the fact that he hadn't taken flight yet as confirmation.

Rose entered the kitchen. "Hello cousins," she greeted them.

The house elves all called out a greeting before Blinky appeared in front of Rose.

"What can I get for my lady" Blinky asked.

"Could I please have a small plate of food and a bowl of grapes," Rose asked courtesy.

A house elf began preparing her plate while Blinky led her over to table.

Rose took a seat and a plate of food and the bowl of grapes appeared in front of her.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

Fawkes drifted down to her lap. Rose handed him a grape. She alternated between eating and feeding Fawkes grapes. Once she was finished she thanked the house elves, who blushed, once more before leaving. Fawkes once again on her shoulder.

She went to potions with her new companion.

Snape wasn't surprised when Rose walked in with Peeves beside her but he was surprised with Rose's latest addition. Fawkes was sitting on Rose's shoulder and didn't look to be moving anytime soon. When Rose stood at her cauldron Fawkes would settle on her stool but otherwise he didn't move.

After class was dismissed Severus headed into his office to floo Albus.

"Albus," he called.

Albus looked over at the fireplace and got up to walk around his desk to see what had disturbed Severus since the last time he had just seen him.

"What Severus," he said kneeling in front of the fireplace.

"I've discovered where Fawkes is," Severus said.

"Oh, and where is he," Albus asked playing along.

"Adorning Miss Azure's shoulder."

Albus payed more attention.

"Rose came to potions with Peeves at her side and Fawkes on her shoulder. He sat on her stool the whole class."

"He needs the fresh air from time to time," Albus replied casually then thanked Severus.

Albus was surprised at how well his faithful companion had taken to the girl seeing as how the girl didn't care for him really. By any standards the bird shouldn't have payed half as much attention that he did at the meeting but to take to sitting on her shoulder and following her around was beyond the point. He couldn't help but wonder what was up, and to think this was some new way the girl had unintentionally made up to annoy him.

* * *

Fawkes had been surprised when an elf had walked through his companion's doors. Phoenixes had a connection with elves. Elves were almost immortal like Phoenixes. They could share memories and sympathize together what being around did to a soul. This elf was young he could feel but on the other hand she felt older. She had an old, weary way to her. Like she had seen far too much already even though he knew from Albus that girl was eleven. He couldn't help but feel that the girl was special and he wanted to be her friend. So when she had left he had decided to follow her.

* * *

At dinner Rose was sitting at the Slytherin table next to Tracy and Daphne.

"I see you have acquired another companion," Tracy said hiding a laugh.

Rose was once again feeding Fawkes grapes.

"I didn't mean to. Why don't one of you try feeding him instead of laughing like hyenas," Rose retorted.

Daphne and Tracy both did try to feed him but Fawkes wouldn't take anything except from Rose.

Rose was talking to Fawkes exasperatedly, "You know their grapes are perfectly fine. Not even poisoned. Even though they are nasty snakes," Rose joked.

Daphne and Tracy couldn't help but laugh at Rose's plight.

"You could help me out you know. I'm sure he will take the food from you now," Rose tried coaxing her friends.

"Only you Rose," they chimed together. Only Rose had friends that couldn't or wouldn't eat without her.

* * *

The staff table was looking on with mild amusement at the Slytherin tables where Rose sat feeding Fawkes.

Albus was astonished to see Fawkes take food from someone other than himself. Phoenixes had to have a lot of trust in someone before they just took food from them. It was startling that Fawkes trusted the girl that much after just meeting her today when he had know some of the staff for over fifteen years and still wouldn't take food from them. Maybe the girl wasn't so bad. Maybe getting raised by the elves wasn't such a bad thing. It certainly gave him food for thought.

After Rose had finished eating she walked up to the staff table. Eventually they stopped pretending that they hadn't been watching her and pretended to notice her for the first time that evening.

"What is it Miss Azure," Sinistra asked. She couldn't think of anything that might be the matter with the girl but was worried regardless.

"Professor Dumbledore," Rose began, "I'm sorry that I might have inconvenienced you. I didn't mean to make or take Fawkes with me. I'm here to return him."

"That's quite alright Miss Azure," Dumbledore replied with twinkling eyes.

Fawkes flew back over to his old companion.

* * *

Rose began her routine on Saturday and was heading down to the quidditch pitch with her friends. Tracy and Daphne had decided to join them after hearing the others talk about so much. Her friends settled on the stands and Rose went down to greet Sharpsword.

Rose curtsied, "Good morning Sharpsword."

Sharpsword bowed, "Morning my lady."

"What have we today," Rose asked.

Sharpsword started to answer her when they noticed some late comers. Cornelius, Amelia, and Lucius had walked up.

"Have you started yet," Cornelius asked.

"No sir," Rose answered.

"We will be watching you practice today," Cornelius said.

"Along as you agree to the same conditions as the others," Sharpsword countered.

Cornelius glared at the goblin, "What are these conditions?"

"To not interfere," Sharpsword said.

Amelia, Cornelius, and Lucius agreed and took a seat in the stands next to the professors.

Sharpsword picked up where he had left off, "Today I've brought another goblin You will be on the offense today. You will not wait for them to make the first move; you will attack first. The match goes until you have defeated us both. Understand?"

Rose nodded her head.

Sharpsword turned to Filius and asked for the traditional countdown.

"Both sides understand and agree to the conditions?"

When all the participates had nodded their heads Filius began the countdown but was interrupted.

"Wait! You can't be serious? One girl against two goblins," Cornelius asked.

Rose stepped forward, "Sir I am perfectly serious about going through with this. Do you remember the condition of you watching? I ask that you refrain from interrupting again." Rose turned to face her opponents once more.

Filius waited a minute to make sure everyone was done, "Three … Two … One … Go!"

Rose instantly sprang for the goblins and locked her sword in combat.

* * *

Daphne and Tracy screamed before Fred and George slapped a hand over their mouths. When Fred and George felt their mouths close; they tentatively lifted their hands.

"Sorry," they whispered, "But you don't want to distract her."

Daphne and Tracy nodded.

"I didn't mean to but I didn't expect …" Daphne trailed off.

"I know what you mean," Neville offered. "You don't expect her to go from gentle to dangerous."

"This is why I watch her every week; to remind myself that she isn't what she appears," Fred said.

"I see what you mean," Tracy said, "She presents herself one way but I think under that underneath that she is really different. I don't think we have even scratched the surface."

* * *

Dumbledore had cast a privacy charm over the area where they were sitting so no sound would reach the pitch below or the other students on the stands. He was glad he did. As soon as Rose had sprang at the goblin the three guests had shouted.

Cornelius's head was hung. "There went the Girl-Who-Lived," he said sadly.

"What are you talking about," Minerva asked.

Cornelius looked at Minerva like she was stupid, "The girl just swung at a goblin. They have killed her."

Minerva laughed. She couldn't help it. "You better take a look at the pitch again. You may be surprised but the girl is still alive."

Cornelius down at the pitch and saw Rose with her head still attached. "I don't understand," he said dazedly. "The goblins should have beheaded her."

"If you watch you'll learn something," Minerva advised.

"I don't think they can," Pomona put her two cents in.

Cornelius watched Rose. She was taking on two goblins at once. As he watched he saw a goblin walk off the pitch and take a seat on the bottom stand.

He turned to Minerva, "Why," he asked confused.

"He can't take anymore," Minerva answered.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"He's exhausted and probably has a lot of blood loss," Minerva answered.

"Oh great she'll be alive just maimed," Cornelius moaned into his hands.

"You'd be surprised," Albus said mysteriously.

As they neared the two hour mark Rose couldn't help but laugh. This was fun. It was effortless and she felt free while doing it. She forgot to throw up her usual silencers.

Everyone faces relaxed when they heard a beautiful laugh ring forth. It was clear as a bell. Everyone couldn't help but smile as the laugh recalled their favorite memories and lit a warm feeling in their heart.

"What caused that," Amelia asked.

"Rose's laugh; she is too busy to put up a silencing charm and she is enjoying herself," Sinistra answered.

Amelia was puzzled, "How can someone's laugh do that? It made me all happy; it felt like a Cheering Charm."

"You can ask her yourself," Sinistra replied.

Amelia decided she would ask Rose after the training was done; if she was in any shape to ask that was.

Four hours after the match had started the last goblin surrendered. Amelia walked down to the pitch to see what condition Rose was in. Somebody could have tipped her over she was so shocked. Rose was not only the victor but the goblins all had worse injuries than her. Rose had a couple of thin scratches on her arms and one on her face.

Amelia walked up to Rose, "Miss Azure are you okay?"

"I'm fine ma'am."

"Are you sure? Some of those scratches are pretty long," Amelia asked worriedly.

"They will be fine," Rose reassured her.

Amelia looked towards the professors.

"Miss Azure has never seen our nurse yet. If she says she is fine then she's fine," Filius answered.

Amelia nodded her head and decided to move on. "Miss Azure I heard your laugh while you were fighting."

Rose looked down for a second. "I'm sorry ma'am," she apologized.

Amelia was bewildered; why was the girl apologizing for someone hearing her laugh. "Why are you apologizing Miss Azure?"

"Because I should have made sure to put up a silencer or contain my mirth."

"You can't be blamed for being happy. Besides why should you have to put a silencing charm to laugh?"

"No I can't be blamed for happiness," Rose conceded. "But I do have occlumency shields that I should have made sure to hide it behind. It is my job to make sure I put precautions in place though."

"Why do you have to put up precautions Miss Azure?"

"Elves laughs are like a drug. You can become addicted to them if you hear them too much. You can't deny it; even hearing how they could harm you, you still want to hear it again," Rose accused.

"Can you blame us" Amelia challenged.

"No, I can't blame humans for wanting to hear it again. I understand though I can say it doesn't affect me the same. To me it is a beautiful laugh; pleasing to the ear, nothing more. Elves do not get the drug effect that affects other beings. If you'll excuse me?"

Rose went over to Sharpsword. "I'm sorry Master; it wasn't fair when I distracted you," Rose apologized.

Everybody was stunned. How had she distracted the goblin? Who apologized for distracting a goblin when they outnumbered them? Why not make use of every advantage one had?

"It is alright my lady," Sharpsword said accepting her apology. "I can't say I'm mad at you; rather proud and happy."

Sharpsword noticed the confused look in Rose's eyes. "I'm proud because you used all your resources that you have available and I'm not sorry that I heard an elf's laugh. I can brag to Ragnok," he said with a smile.

Rose's eyes lit with amusement but she didn't laugh. "I'm glad I can provide entertainment for you. I hope he is jealous of you. This should put you one up after he didn't tell you that I was trained," she said with a sly smile.

Sharpsword burst out laughing, "How did you know? You should have been a goblin."

"I think not," Rose said with mock indignation. "Then I wouldn't be able to best you so easily," she joked. "He is a goblin; why wouldn't he use an advantage to teach another goblin a lesson."

Sharpsword laughed until tears streamed from his eyes, "Will you walk us out my lady?"

Rose smiled and the goblins began to walk towards the gate.

* * *

The others stood around in shock. Rose had joked and insulted a goblin and the goblin had laughed. No one could ever remember hearing a goblin laugh. Not over an insult; a dead enemy maybe but not a joke.

* * *

Amelia, Cornelius, and Lucius declined the offer to stay for a drink and went back to the minister's office. After Cornelius had told his secretary not to bother him he cast several spells to ensure privacy.

"It would be best if no picture of Rose was released," Cornelius stated. "We'll disclose that she was in fact raised by elves and that she is polite girl that is all. With any luck they will soon lose interest and move on.

Lucius nodded his agreement. This fit in with his plans perfectly. It would give Draco time to befriend the girl and when they were older it would only be natural if the girl turned to Draco. He would soon have them betrothed with no one the wiser. If a picture was leaked then hordes of heads of houses would rush to get their son betrothed to the girl.

Amelia agreed because while students might write home and tell their parents no one would believe it unless they saw it with their own eyes. They would say the ministry or the Daily Prophet was printing lies and it would sow discord, something she didn't really want, she had grown quite used to the tranquility.


	14. Chapter 13: Research

Chapter Thirteen: Research

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun. Rose was excited to see her first quidditch game after hearing Ron go on and on. Even though she wouldn't play she still wanted to see it played. Her excitement was slightly marred though. Hagrid had come to sit behind her. She made up her mind to ignore him and face the pitch. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. She wasn't cheering for any team but rather players. She was cheering on Fred and George. Ron, Neville, and Hermione were all rooting for Gryffindor. She could see across the pitch where Daphne and Tracy were rooting for Slytherin.

Rose noticed the Slytherin team played dirty and their seeker was rather good. The Gryffindor team was good and kept to good formation but their seeker left a lot to be desired.

She noticed that Ron, Neville, and Hermione were once more arguing about Snape so she tuned them out turning her attention back to the game.

* * *

Ron decided to talk to Hagrid, figuring that would make his argument more impressive with an adult on his side.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "he's after whatever that dog is guarding."

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the," Hagrid trailed off.

"Yes?" said Ron eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"

"Aha!" said Ron, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

* * *

Gryffindor won but it was a close game. Hermione and surprisingly Ron and Neville had taken to searching the library.

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the common rooms and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

Draco had kept his distance from Rose but he still liked to bait Ron.

"I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're parents are too poor to feed them at home."

He was looking over at Ron as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Ron flushed red but there was nothing he could do in Snape's class. Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Rose had signed up. Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.

Rose went to her rooms after Potions so she could draft a letter. She wanted to get all her friends and some of the professors presents. She took the finished letter to Ava and tied it to her leg. Then she set off to the grounds. Rose couldn't wait to play in the snow. Where she lived it never snowed. The elves protective spells blocked the snow. Even in winter time the forests were warm and often sunny.

Rose ran outside and fell back in the snowing. She moved her arms and legs making a snow angel like she had seen the people in her memories. She stood up and spun in a circle as snowflakes fell slowly around her.

* * *

Severus watched Rose from the staffroom's window. She was acting like a little kid. It reminded him of Lily when she was that age. Instead of the thought bringing up the usual pain he felt oddly refreshed. It was strange that seeing her act like a kid almost brought a smile to his face when he preferred to yell at the kids to grow up. He shook his head as if to lose the odd thoughts and turned away from the window to go back to his rooms. Though he wondered why snow seemed to fascinate her so much.

* * *

After awhile Ron, Hermione, and Neville came out to drag her back in. As they were coming in they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron. Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

So the four of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to -the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree - put it in the far corner, would you?"

The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me -Neville, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree. Rose walked over to Professor Flitwick.

"Can I help you Miss Azure," he asked.

"Actually I was wondering if I could help," Rose asked.

"How would you like to help," Filius asked wondering what the girl could do.

"I could put a few elven spells on it professor."

"Go ahead," Filius said not seeing how it could hurt.

Rose walked over to the last of the Christmas trees that Hagrid had just brought in.

Filius stopped what he was doing to watch Rose.

Rose gathered her elven magic. She put a spell on the tree to make it smell more like an evergreen and so the smell wouldn't fade. The smell reminded her of home. Then she started to call light to the top and while moving her hands condensed it until she had a star.

Filius and Minerva watched as Rose's fingers had a green glow at the tips. Soon an evergreen aroma was wafting through the Great Hall. Then her fingertip's glowed a soft white. They watched with baited breath as she moved her hands. They stared in awe at the star she had made. It seemed to light the whole Great Hall. The star itself had a soft butter, yellow glow.

"Miss Azure how did you do it," Minerva asked.

"I used an elf spell we all know to make it smell like it would if it was still living and I used my nation's ability to manipulate light."

"Well it is very beautiful and it smells wonderful," Filius praised Rose.

"Thank you professors."

* * *

"The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall while watching Rose. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Ron told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked and turned his attention from watching Rose do elven magic to the three in front of him. "Listen here - I've told yeh - drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Neville added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere - just give us a hint."

"I'm sayin' nothin, said Hagrid flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.

They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.

Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Neville strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Ron wandered over to the Restricted Section. He had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and he knew he'd never get one. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What are you looking for, boy?"

"Nothing," said Ron.

Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at him.

"You'd better get out, then. Go on - out!"

Wishing he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Ron left the library. He, Neville, and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to.

Ron waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for two weeks, after all, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks.

Five minutes later, Neville and Hermione joined him, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch.

"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything."

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione.

They had reluctantly decided not to mention it to Rose. Rose got irritated at Ron and Neville every time they mentioned that they thought that Snape was trying to steal it. Besides they didn't think Rose would know who he was any better than them.


End file.
